Flame of Darkness
by Starlight-x
Summary: The disappearence of the key of truth released havoc on the world. Now a small group of humans and elves face the wrath of Ha'derkaath, god of death and destruction in order to return the key to its proper place and restore balance to their land.
1. The Turning

Flame of Darkness   
By: Starlight_x1   
  


Chapter 1: The Turning   


He could feel their terror; it resonated through his being and tasted sweet in his mouth. Nothing else could compare to the emotion of fear. It gave strength of will to some, but others were incapacitated by its embrace. For a Destroyer it was his life blood. He never knew fear for himself; he only feasted on it in others. Still this time the fear was different. There was no self preservation surfacing in the few who faced them. Their fear was for someone else... Duo shook his head; trying to pinpoint the object of the fear hadn't worked. Therefore he couldn't use it against them. 

He glanced to the side towards the closest thing he could call friend. The figure of a Death Mage wasn't very impressive. Dark mystery surrounded him often becoming visible as a black fog that swirled around his form like a cloak. Heero didn't go for the flashy effects that Duo enjoyed as a Destroyer. His one effective weapon was his gaze. It was cold. Duo often felt chills climbing up his spine when he glanced into Heero's eyes. He generally avoided such an encounter. 

Before them the three protectors stood, staffs held high against the twin terrors of darkness. The middle protector stood chanting softly, eyes half-way closed while his two companions advanced forward a few steps. "Leave us, Destroyer of men's souls." The single female spoke up boldly. "You shall not find what you seek." 

"She is here." Heero closed his eyes. "I can sense her presence. You cannot hide her any longer." He stretched forth his hands, black waves streaming from his fingertips and enveloping the three protectors. They cried out in agony as the blackness ate away at their magic, dispelling the illusion they had created. The illusion they themselves were. Duo shook his head silently. No wonder he hadn't been able to pinpoint the object of their fear when they were nothing but the imaginings of another's mind. 

"Come and fight then demon." The speaker was a slender female elf dressed in a form fitting garment that didn't hamper her movements. Dark hair hung limply over her forehead. Her eyes blazed red for an instant before coming back to their natural violet color. She crouched, ready for action. 

Duo hissed, tossing back his hooded cloak and gripping his sword. "Be careful Heero, tis a Fire maiden." In sudden confirmation his black blade reflected the red flames that leapt from the elf girl's hands, her eyes again burning red. 

"No!" 

The shout startled them. Duo blinked his eyes in surprise at the female who had suddenly appeared, as it seemed, in their midst. "Hilde, stop. Remember, the key of truth was stolen. Nothing is now as it appears." The female laid one hand upon her companion's shoulder while her gaze met Heero's fearlessly. 

The elfin girl took a step forward, her hand leaving her companion's shoulder and reaching forward toward Heero's face. "This isn't you." Her eyes blazed brightly. "I can see truly. You are no more a Death Mage then I am a Destroyer." 

"Milady," Hilde spoke in alarm, stepping forward. 

Heero growled, his fingers curling as the elf took another step towards him. Duo could pick up the scent of fear that wafted one instant from his friend before disappearing. "Die!" Heero thrust his hands towards the female, encasing her with his darkness. Even as her body tensed in agony a slender hand reached out and gripped his wrist while her magic flowed at him. There was an explosion as the dark and the light met, both Death Mage and elf went flying in opposite directions, landing several feet from each other in unmoving heaps. Duo and Hilde were forced to cover their eyes from the blinding flash that followed. 

Duo sat up dazedly and looked around. Hilde seemed to have come through the magic blast better then he had and was already cradling her companion's head in her lap. Gently she brushed strands of honey blond hair away from the pale face. "Relena," She spoke urgently. "Come, you must awaken milady." 

Duo turned his attention to his friend. Heero was lying in a careless heap, arms outspread as in supplication to some higher authority. Duo touched him cautiously. The power that had formerly flown through the young man was gone. Something new and strange had risen up in its place. Duo sat back finding himself bemused by what had happened. Turning he reached for his sword, only to jerk his hand back in surprise. 

The blade was no longer black. It had been scoured clean by the same magic that had touched Heero. 

"Relena." 

Duo looked up in time to see two other elves appear out of the surrounding foliage. They were clad in the same color changing garments as the fire maiden Hilde. The male crouched next to her and touched Relena's face gently. "Sister." He turned his attention to Duo who had gotten up and now stood protectively over his fallen companion. "Did they do this?" The newcomer growled. His female companion stood silent but ready. 

Clenching his fists, not ready to pick up his sword Duo prepared himself for a fight. There wasn't any way he could run and leave Heero behind. Besides, he was feeling a bit shaky as it was. But Hilde was shaking her head at the elfin warrior. "No. He is the one." She nodded her head toward where Heero lay. "She saw." Her hand caressed the golden hair again. 

His face crinkled in slight disgust the warrior turned to where Duo stood. "Come, pick up your companion. We will not hurt you. I swear it on my honor." 

Duo didn't move for a moment, taking his time to assess the man's words. He closed his eyes and felt, testing the magic that surrounded the two newcomers. Opening his eyes he gave a curt nod. The male was a summoner of air and lightening, while the female was an earth warrior. Gingerly he picked up his sword and sheathed it before draping his comatose companion on his back. 

The three elves had been talking together in hushed tones. He caught traces of their conversation, enough to realize they were speaking about him. That, and the names of the two strangers. 

Finally the male, Zechs, nodded and stood, pulling his hood over his white hair and picking up his sister. "Come." The elf melted into the woods, carrying his burden easily. 

Duo struggled to keep up but found it increasingly difficult. Biting his lip he stumbled on as perspiration began to stand out on his forehead. As a Destroyer he was used to long treks and strenuous days, but the magic explosion that had knocked out his companion and the elfin girl seemed to have drained his endurance as well. 

A hand gripped his arm. Duo was wearied enough that he didn't react. He looked to the side to see Noin, the earth warrior. "Come." She led him forward into what appeared to be a wall. Instead Duo found himself in a large cave. Light sifted in from somewhere overhead. With a sigh of relief he let Heero slip from his back to the earth floor and slumped down next to him. 

Noin came to stand in front of him. "I have placed a bracelet of restraining on you. You will not be able to leave this cave." He reached for his sword and looked up in shock when he discovered it gone. Noin held it. "I'm sorry, but we cannot allow you any weapons." 

Duo sighed and pulled his cloak about him more securely. For some reason the elves either couldn't or wouldn't kill him, instead making him their prisoner. This fact didn't alarm him as much as it usually would. His brain seemed fuzzy for some reason. A mist crept across his eyes and he yawned widely before his head slumped and he fell asleep. 

"He is asleep." 

Zechs glanced up briefly at Noin before again turning his attention back to his sister. She lay unconscious on a pile of blankets, her face rather pale. He pulled out a silver flask delicately etched with flowing letters in the elfin tongue. Lifting her head he forced some of the liquid into her mouth and watched as she swallowed. "It was a foolish idea." Zechs spoke harshly, though his tone was softened somewhat by the concern in his eyes. 

Noin shrugged. "What was done is done." She spoke reasonably. "Now all we can do is wait for them to wake up. Then we will see if it was as foolish as you say." She touched his face tentatively. "Don't be so concerned love. Your sister is strong. She will recover." 

Zechs stood and allowed a smile to cross his face. "Of course beloved." He looked over to where Hilde had materialized out of the shadows. "I'll sit with her now." The fire maiden offered. 

"Very well. Noin and I will scout the area and return shortly." 

"Don't worry. They can't do much." Hilde gestured to where Heero lay swathed in his own pile of blankets while Duo slumbered peacefully.   


***   


Relena slowly came back to consciousness accompanied by the soft sound of singing. Turning her head she observed her close friend and companion sitting by her side, singing while she played around with her magic. The flames danced in intricate patterns in the air urged along by slender fingers, skillful in their manipulation of the dangerous element. 

"That's beautiful Hilde." 

"You're awake!" Abruptly the flames disappeared as Hilde turned her attention to Relena. "How long have you been watching?" 

"Just a little while." Relena sat up, sweeping aside the blankets tucked over her. "But it would seem you've had another observer as well." She nodded to where Duo sat obviously watching the fire maiden's display of skill. A slight blush crossed the elf girl's cheeks. 

Relena smiled at her friend's embarrassment but then turned her attention back to Duo. 

He watched as she walked to where he sat. A new emotion churned within him that he shockingly identified as fear. A Destroyer never felt fear. Looking up at the elf before him he frowned. "What have you done to me?" 

She met his gaze, sympathy evident in her eyes. "I only called forth the truth." Her voice was soothing but her answer only raised more questions in his already confused brain. 

"Then I'm not a Destroyer?" 

"No," She shook her head. "You are, as you put it, a Destroyer. Your being has not changed. Rather your purpose for existence has changed." 

His confusion must have still shown because she seated herself cross-legged in front of him and folded her hands in her lap. "You and others like yourself were not originally intended to become slaughterers and killers. Rather your purpose was to be guardians and protectors, but that purpose became twisted when the key of truth was stolen by Ha'derkaath, god of destruction and death. 

We elves did not revere Ha'derkaath, loving instead Elai, god of life. So we fought against him trying to reclaim the key of truth. But with the key in his possession he was able to twist men's views and purposes, so many mages and warriors were enslaved to serve his designs. Thus the elves were defeated and forced into hiding." 

"But he's still hunting your people." Duo concluded. His face twisted into a grimace of half mirth, half despair. "He's afraid of something. I've sensed it." 

"Yes." Relena agreed. "Ha'derkaath wasn't able to steal the only other key that would have granted him full power. The key of Justice was hidden before he could reach it. He's been searching for it ever since." 

"Who took the key?" 

"No one knows, though many believe it was given into the keeping of the Dragon Lord and his people. Ha'derkaath attacked the dragons in order to search for the key. Even after killing most of them the key still eludes him." 

Duo sat for a moment in silence allowing everything he had heard to soak in. "What do I do now? Who am I?" 

Again he felt Relena's sympathy. "You are welcome to join us. We believe that some will rise up to challenge Ha'derkaath and take the key of truth from him. I am the holder of hope for our people and people everywhere who stand against Ha'derkaath." 

Relena paused a look of utter weariness crossing her face. "Others had been sent before you to try and kill me. But none ever had the power to sense, let alone dispel my illusions. Therefore I had to try to turn him and you." 

"Just what did you do to him?" 

"I'm not sure. It was all instinct." Relena sighed. She followed his gaze to where Heero still lay unconscious. 

Rising she walked over to his side and placed her fingers gently on his temples. Duo watched as her lips moved softly. A glow rose around her hands as her words, rather more a song, became louder. The glow vanished suddenly and her hands dropped from Heero's head as she fell back in weariness. 

"Milady!" Hilde was quick to spring forward and draw her away. "You need your rest. You are more drained then you think." 

"You are right my friend." Relena allowed herself to be laid in a corner. "I will rest." Her eyes still looked regretfully at Heero. Hilde crouched by her side until Relena's eyes closed and her breathing deepened indicating sleep. 

Duo stared down at his hands, absently twirling his thumbs. "Where are the other two?" 

"Tracking or scouting. Whichever you prefer." Hilde glanced at him before dropping her gaze to the floor. "We have to be extremely cautious. Such a display of magic's as they showed is sure to draw the attention of some of Ha'derkaath's warriors." 

_Or something more then his warriors._ Duo could feel a coldness creep over him. The feeling of fear that had seized him earlier transformed into sheer terror. Some being of pure evil was coming. He could feel its approach as it tore through the underbrush outside. 

Before he could say anything Hilde tensed. "Something's coming." Surprise showed in her eyes mixed with a little anxiety that she quickly suppressed. 

"My sword." Duo gestured toward where his blade rested against the cave wall. "You must give it to me." 

"I don't know." Hilde didn't have much time for indecision. The blackness Duo had sensed burst through the cave's hidden entrance. Its forward rush was halted by a wall of fire. "Stay back, creature of Ha'derkaath." Hilde began to motion with her hands, closing the ends of the wall together until it had formed a circle around the creature. 

Duo could now make out the creature more clearly. It was about the size of a large dog or pony. Pitch black in color it rose up on its hind legs as it tried to escape the fire surrounding it. Sharp claws tore at the ground while fangs snapped. It roared with all the voices of the dead. Ignoring the flames now it pressed ever nearer to where Heero lay helpless. "No, you won't." Hilde's arms trembled with the effort of restraining the beast and sweat began to roll down her face. She placed herself in between the monster and Heero and tried to force it back. 

Duo could sense her fear as she struggled to hold off the hideous beast. Repeatedly he threw himself towards her, but to no avail. He couldn't move from where he stood. Growling he turned on the bracelet of restraining, tearing at the flesh on his wrist with his teeth and fingers. Lifting hands dripping with his own blood he roared his frustration and anger at the monster. "Come and fight me you misbegotten spawn of Ha'derkaath. 

For a moment the creature paused and swung its head to look at him. Then it continued its slow advance towards Heero. It swiped with a claw, barely missing Hilde. She had fallen to her knees, tiring but still attempting to force the beast back with her fire wall. 

There was a whizzing sound close to Duo's ear and a small dagger buried itself in the monster's side. There was a roar of outrage and the beast turned to tear at the small blade. Then it fell, kicking convulsively in its death throes. Finally it lay still. The wall of fire disappeared and Hilde collapsed breathing heavily. "I'm glad it's dead." She finally spoke. "But how could it die from just one small dagger?" 

"I do not know my friend." Relena knelt beside her. "Perhaps it was just luckily thrown. Or maybe the small spell I spoke worked." 

Duo had also collapsed when the beast had died. Now he sat up, noticing the blood that dripped slowly from Relena's left hand. "Your hand...." he spoke dazedly. 

"Oh, this." Relena looked slightly embarrassed. "I just cut myself accidentally when I went to throw my dagger." 

"No. Your blood. That's what killed the.... the.... That thing." 

"You're bleeding too." Hilde frowned at the sight of Duo's mangled wrist. 

He looked down at his wrist as well and shuddered. "What happened to me?" 

"Your true nature revealed itself." Relena answered. "Before you feasted on fear in others. Now it dredges up the need to protect. In a sense it causes you to go berserk, especially if you can't do anything about it." 

Duo glanced as his wrist and shuddered again as he remembered. "Well, I never want to go through that again." He shut his eyes trying to eradicate the feeling of helplessness that still gripped him. A hand touched his arm. He opened his eyes and looked over at Hilde. She squeezed gently. "Thank you Duo." 

"You're safe." Noin and Zechs hurried into the cave. "That beast outran us like we were standing still." Zechs stopped by his sister and helped bandage her hand. "What killed it?" 

"Remove the bracelet of restraining from Duo." Relena instructed Noin, ignoring her brother's question. "He isn't a danger to us." 

Noin stood watching as Hilde finished binding up Duo's wrist before chanting something under her breath. Duo sighed in relief. It felt like a ton of weights had just dropped off him. Slowly he moved closer to where the beast lay. 

"I'm curious as well. How did you kill it?" Noin asked. 

Relena opened her mouth slightly but was interrupted by Duo. "It was her blood." 

"What?" Zechs frowned at the Destroyer. 

"The purity of her blood." Duo pulled the dagger from the body easily, wiping the blade off on the rough fur. "She is a creature of light, the total antithesis for a creature of darkness. So the purity of her blood, introduced through the blade of her dagger was like a quick working poison. The opposite is probably true as well. Of course, that is only my opinion." Shrugging he wrapped the dagger in a cloth. "You may wish to have this cleansed before you touch it again." 

Noin shuddered with disgust and turned away from the corpse. "We should leave. This place has been compromised. I cannot promise that the illusion I set will keep any more of Ha'derkaath's minions away." 

"It was after him." Hilde spoke up, indicating Heero. "It only came at me because I was standing between them." 

"Something must have drawn it here." Relena mused. "Perhaps something on his person...." 

Before she could finish Duo brushed passed them and knelt by his friend's side. "The necklace...." 

"Necklace?" The four elves watched as Duo roughly pulled open Heero's tunic revealing a thin disk dangling from a chain, twisted characters engraved on it's front. "This was given to him from Ha'derkaath personally. I thought it was a symbol of how high he was in Ha'derkaath's ranks." 

"It probably was." Relena spoke up. "But it also was Ha'derkaath's way of insuring he didn't lose any of his top mages to the enemy." 

"Curse you Ha'derkaath." Duo growled. Before any of the elves could say anything he grabbed the chain and tore it off from around Heero's neck, almost instantly tossing it away. He clutched his hand close to his body, hissing in pain. His palm had been seared red from grabbing the necklace. 

"You fool." Zechs shook his head. "It probably had a spell protecting it." 

Duo glared back at the elfin warrior but didn't say anything because at that moment Heero opened his eyes.   
  
  
  
  


(Author's note: I know that Duo calls himself the god of death, but in this fiction he has no connection to Ha'derkaath, my created god of death and destruction. Just thought I would clarify that.)   



	2. Light and Darkness

Flame of Darkness   
By: Starlight_x1   
  


Chapter 2: Darkness and Light   


The sound of chanting filled the air accompanied by the swishing of swords as the courtesans of battle performed their daily ritual honoring the war goddess, Askar. Ahead of the group stood a lone woman, deftly wielding two blades in a breathtaking display of skill. Her long blond hair was pulled back in a single braid while her skin was bright with the sheen of sweat. Still her face seemed devoid of emotion as she continued the ritual dance. 

To the side a single man stood, his eyes following every move she made. Originally he'd found his task of watching and listening for dissension to be quite under him. After all he was Malak, one of the greatest sorcerers alive. His talents were wasted here where any lesser mage could do as good a job. Then he had seen her, head courtesan of battle. Her beauty and grace stirred the baser instincts within him and killed any desire to leave. 

Malak licked his lips as his imagination carried him away on one of his dark dreams. It didn't matter that she looked at him like he was the scum of the earth. It only added to her charm. A weak woman held no appeal. There was only joy in conquest. Forcing submission was half the fun. The other half, well.... Malak grinned. That would be fun too. 

He watched as the ritual ended and the courtesans scattered to their remaining evening duties. She walked towards him, face set. "Dorothy," He breathed her name. She strode past not even bothering to hide the contempt in her eyes. Malak watched until she disappeared from view. Sighing he walked slowly in the opposite direction. The desire to claim her was escalating again. When it got unbearable he would satisfy himself with one of the lesser courtesan's who didn't object to his attentions. It was always so tame but would suffice until the proper time came. 

"It will come my lovely," He chuckled to himself. "You can't escape me forever." 

Meanwhile Dorothy entered the communal bathing room. She nodded greetings to several other courtesans already engaged in washing away sweat from the evening's dance. Accepting a towel from one of the servants she walked to a portion of the pool that was unoccupied. Stripping, she stepped down into the tepid water and closed her eyes in relaxation. 

Dorothy had lived most of her life in the temple as a courtesan. Her skills and dedication had earned her the position as head courtesan. Which of course only meant that she garnered a little more respect from the regular courtesans and that she received her own room, moving from the general sleeping quarters. 

A splash of water brought Dorothy's eyes open. Freckles and green eyes sparkled impudently back at her. "Soap for your royal highness?" 

A smirk crossed Dorothy's face. Cala seemed to consider it her duty to make sure Dorothy's higher status didn't go to her head. Full of spark and life the feisty redhead could always find someway to make Dorothy smile. 

Dorothy reached for the cake of soap held out invitingly on one of Cala's slim hands, but suddenly changed her objective and dunked the girl underwater.   
  
"Yes, I would like the soap." Dorothy spoke calmly as Cala came up sputtering. She retrieved the soap from where it floated and proceeded to begin her wash while Cala brushed her dripping hair out of her eyes with her fingers. 

"What's wrong Dorothy? Malak still eyeing you?" 

Dorothy's lips thinned. Her voice was barely audible as she answered. "I'd kill him if I could." 

Cala's voice dropped as well. "There's the look of the dead in his eyes." 

Finishing her wash Dorothy tossed the soap towards a new group of courtesans that had entered. She knew the look Cala was talking about. Only she saw it overrun by the flames of lust. Climbing out of the water she wrapped her towel around her dripping body. "Do not worry so much little sister. He won't harm you." 

"No, not while he's eyeing you." Cala mumbled as she dried herself and slipped back into her clothes. Dorothy frowned at her. "Stay away from him Cala. I can take care of myself." 

"Yes Head Courtesan." Cala's response was meek but her eyes still flashed defiance as she walked away. 

Dorothy shook her head as she finished dressing herself. Cala always had a mind of her own and a strong will. That was what drew her and Dorothy together but also frustrated the older Courtesan to no end. Especially since Cala's loyalty was as strong as her will. _Don't do anything stupid Cala. I don't want an earlier confrontation with Malak then absolutely necessary._   


***   


They'd been walking for what seemed to be hours. Heero stopped and shifted his companion's weight. For the past hour or so Duo had been half carried by both males of the party. The red swelling on his hand had traveled up past his elbow and nearly reached his shoulder. He shivered involuntarily and his skin felt clammy to the touch. 

"Nearly there, keep moving human." Zechs appeared on Heero's other side and urged him forward. Ignoring the curt tone Heero complied, understanding the need to get undercover before resting. He still felt like he'd awakened from one very bad nightmare into another. He'd seen the body of the beast sent to kill him before it had been burned along with the necklace that was the cause of Duo's suffering. 

By the time they reached the cave that was their destination Duo's breath was coming in little gasps. Heero gently lowered him to a sitting position on the earth floor and watched the man whose name he barely knew while the elves talked together in low voices. Somehow this Duo seemed the most comfortable and familiar thing he had to hold on to. Even the magic burning inside his body was a stranger to him. The three elemental warriors slipped out into the shadows while Relena walked back to where Duo sat huddled in his cloak still shivering, his right arm cradled in his lap. 

"What's happening to him?" Heero demanded, wanting answers. Duo's eyes were glazed over and he didn't seem to recognize anything. 

"The necklace you were wearing was protected by a death spell." Relena answered. "The spell works like an acid, eating away at his strength until it reaches his vital organs...." Her voice trailed off and she looked helplessly at him. 

"When it does he'll die." Heero spoke the obvious truth. Closing his eyes he felt the power within him surge, bringing a different feel then before. He felt so much like an infant who was seeing the world for the first time. His helplessness irritated him. "Isn't there something we can do to help him?" 

"Only a healer has the ability to combat a death spell like this." Relena stroked Duo's forehead and tucked his cloak closer around him. "The others are looking. If there is a healer, elf or human, they will find them." 

Convinced there was nothing more he could do, Heero now took the time to study the elf he'd originally been sent to kill. He found himself intrigued by her foreign beauty, from the soft points of her ears to the rich luster of her hair, twisted into some strange design. Sensing his gaze Relena looked up and smiled at him. 

"How are you feeling?" 

Heero shrugged, not really knowing how to answer. How was he feeling? Confusion seemed to dominate along with myriad's of other emotions he hadn't dealt with in what seemed years. Besides, the clarity of her eyes fascinated him, causing him to forget much of what was around him while he drowned in her gaze. 

She blinked and Heero turned away, shaking his head slightly. He didn't see that her reaction to his eyes had been much the same. 

Funny how his mind could forget much of what happened before he'd woken up but could remember how inexpressibly soft her skin had been when she grabbed him. 

Relena turned her attention back to Duo somewhat reluctantly. The young man was huddled, still shivering, small moans working their way out of his throat. Gently she laid him down. The red swelling still crept on, moving across his chest. Softly Relena began to murmur, touching her fingertips to Duo's temples and then over his heart, carefully avoiding the red areas. 

"What are you doing?" 

Startled, Relena looked up to see Heero watching her. He frowned. "I thought you said only a healer could do something about this death spell." 

"I'm praying to Elai for his sake." 

His mouth twitched. "What would an elfin god care about humans?" 

"He is the god of life for all, not just the elves." Her answer was simple. 

Duo had begun to wheeze as they spoke, his breathing quick and hard. Heero brushed Relena aside and lifted his companion's shoulders, hoping to ease his struggle for air. "Don't you dare die on me." 

Relena didn't hear what else he said as she walked just outside the hidden entrance. Closing her eyes she concentrated on trying to find the life forces of her three absent companions. She had just caught a trace of their whereabouts when she was suddenly overwhelmed by emotions of grief and anger so raw she fell to her knees. She knew then that Duo had died. 

Stumbling to her feet she moved back into the safety of the cave, helpless to protect herself. Hugging herself she shuddered with the overload of emotion she was receiving from the human crouched next to his dead companion. Her greatest hope and worst fear had been realized. There was no need for further confirmation. Somehow, in some strange way she and the human warrior mage had been bound together like elfin lifemates. 

By the time the other elves arrived at the cave with two healers Relena had regained much of her composure, managing to balance the extraneous emotions. 

Leaning against a wall Heero said nothing, watching instead as the older healer crouched next to the body of his dead companion. 

The elf let his hands run over the face and chest of the former Destroyer. His lips moved and a blue light surrounded Duo's body. Turning to the young female standing silently behind him he nodded. "Now daughter...." 

Kneeling next to Duo's side she placed her right hand over his heart and her left on his forehead. Closing her eyes she stayed motionless save for the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. 

Time seemed to slow down. The blue light around Duo had faded and the older elf now watched his daughter with the same intensity as everyone else, his hands gripping her shoulders. 

Relena shook her head, hair swishing softly. "How did you manage to find a Life Caller?" 

In response Noin spread her hands in the universal gesture of ignorance. "I did not know sister. How could I when she is not even a full elf?" 

"What does that have to do with it?" Heero had drawn closer and now frowned at the two elves. 

"Healers with the abilities of a life caller are extremely rare in both human and elfin magic. Throughout history there have only been few cases documented. None were ever half elf." Relena had been watching the female healer as she spoke and her voice trailed off as Duo's body stiffened. His chest began to rise and fall in a rhythmic manner, faint at first but steadily becoming more apparent. The fingers of his left hand twitched, then his whole body was seized in a mighty spasm, ending when Duo sat upright with a shout. Released from her trance the healer crumpled into an exhausted heap by his side. 

Duo looked around him in bewilderment. "What in the name of the gods happened?" 

"You were dead." Heero crouched next to his friend, studying him intently. 

"Dead... how?" Duo grasped his right wrist tightly as he concentrated. "Yes, I remember vaguely. There was darkness. Then a woman came..." His voice faltered as his gaze fell upon the unconscious healer being cradled by her father. "It was her, she brought me back. Gave me the strength to come back." His voice filled with awe. 

Fanr finished his restoration spell and his daughter sat up slowly, helped by her father. For a moment she shuddered, and then she looked up, pale blue eyes bright. "Welcome back." She smiled at Duo. "How do you feel?" 

"I'm not sure." Duo admitted. He studied her, a little frown playing around his lips. "You're not a full elf." He spoke with a tinge of shock. 

She opened her mouth but he stopped her. "I'm in your debt milady." Taking her hand he touched it to his forehead. 

"My name is Sally," She returned, smiling again. "This is my father, Fanr. He cleansed your body of the remnants of the death spell. Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to call you back." 

"The spell would have drained your energy as well." Duo nodded to Fanr. "I thank you sir." 

"It has been an honor to serve." Fanr seemed abundantly endowed with self confidence and gentle pride. "I am delighted to see you Princess Relena and your companions." 

"We are grateful for your services, Master Healer." Relena answered. 

"You know where you are heading?" Fanr glanced up at Zechs. 

The white haired elf shook his head. "We have just managed to keep ahead of Ha'derkaath's spies and assassins. Where we go now is yet to be discovered."   


***   


Relena sat at the entrance to the cave. Behind her most lay sleeping. A light footfall caught her attention and she looked up into the ageless blue of Fanr's eyes. "Something is troubling you, young one." His voice held the gentleness of a father. 

"Yes, Master Healer." Relena looked back through the opening of the cave, searching for the stars through the canopy of the trees. She looked back at Fanr. "Maybe you can help me."   


***   


Sally was fully recovered by the next morning. She stood outside listening to the early morning song of the birds. She took a few steps out into the dew, golden hair falling unbound down her back. For a moment she stood, eyes closed. Then she began to sing, a wordless song of newness. It filled the morning air, joining the bird's songs and creating a new song all its own. 

Fanr stood behind her with a small smile on his face. "The beauty of the morning: new life in all its freshness. It is what a healer craves and needs." Turning he looked to where the others grouped. "Sally and I will go with you." 

There was no answer as the elves looked at each other. Heero and Duo just sat quietly, watching. 

"We appreciate the offer Master Healer, but ours is a dangerous path to travel." Relena folded her hands together.   
  
"It is our path." Sally walked back into the cave and stood next to her father. She held Relena's gaze for a while until the princess nodded. 

"Very well, you are welcome to come with us. We shall appreciate your help and wisdom." Relena bowed her head. 

"Good, we will guide you where you should go." 

"Where's that?" Heero raised an eyebrow slightly at all the looks. "Or don't I get to know?" He rested his forearms on his knees. 

"It is not a secret to be kept from you warrior." Fanr and Sally exchanged a look. "You have much to relearn and the safest place is the valley of Eleanon."   


***   


The moon had risen sending silver light over the land. Duo and Heero were both grateful for the soft light since their eyes were not as accustomed to the darkness as their elfin companions were. 

"This valley of Eleanon must be a wonder indeed." 

Heero almost jumped at the quiet whisper in his ear. He was able to control his reaction in time, instead sending a scathing glare at the dark cloaked Destroyer next to him. 

Duo didn't catch his companion's look and continued to trudge forward dutifully while waiting for a response to his comment. 

Heero shook his head in disgust and gave the expected for response. "Why do you say that?" 

"Because at the mention of Eleanon they all just lit up." Duo could find no other words to describe what he had sensed from the elves and was in fact still sensing. 

Heero allowed a neutral look to cover his face. "It's probably one of their sacred places. That would explain their excitement." He sounded relatively noncommittal. 

Duo nodded and winced, one hand reaching up to massage a temple. "I just wish they would settle their excitement some. This magical overload is giving me a headache." He dropped his hand, letting it rest comfortably on the hilt of his sword. Then he promptly ran into the figure stopped in front of him. 

The person he ran into barely moved, seemingly unaffected by Duo's barreling into them. Their head turned revealing it to be Zechs. 

"Sorry." Duo winced, though whether it was from running into the stern eyed elf or from his magically induced headache Heero couldn't tell. 

"Sorry. " Duo repeated, one hand pressed against Zechs' back as he steadied himself and then moved away from the elf. 

Zechs continued to look at him, one corner of his mouth lifting in what could have been a smile before turning back around. 

Fanr stepped forward until his face was illuminated by the moonlight. "I need you all to come closer for my teleportation spell to work." 

"Teleportation? I thought you were a healer." Duo stepped forward as instructed. 

"I am a healer my young friend. Still, during my long existence I have managed to learn various other spells as well." Fanr then spoke in elvish. The other elves moved in closer until Fanr was in the middle of a tightly drawn circle. He began speaking in low tones, his hands going through various motions. 

The pain in Duo's head increased. He pressed his fingers against his temples, his face twisted up in a grimace of pain. Blue light began to swirl around them, but he barely noticed. 

Heero frowned as he listened to Duo breath in pain filled grunts. Then, just as the blue light took them he heard Duo scream.   


***   


The mountain was considered taboo by many of the peasants living around it. Taller then any other mountain around they considered it the place where the gods came down to walk the earth among their worshipers. 

At the foot of the mountain a slender figure moved among the trees. A tall woman, dressed in flowing robes. Her eyes were a deep purple while her hair was a color somewhere between silver and white. 

She continued to climb the mountain side in long strides, moving faster then humanly possible. Above the tree-line she paused and looked upward. White drifts of snow covered the peak of the mountain. Great boulders appeared here and there throughout the snowfield. High overhead hawks circled lazily, riding the wind currents. 

Smiling slightly the woman continued on her way through the grass and rock that had replaced the trees on the mountainside. She would be expected. 

She reached her destination as the sun began to set, casting purple shadows on the surrounding mountaintops. Entering she was once again amazed by how large and well lit the cave seemed. 

"Welcome Lady Agnialla." 

Her host stood facing the west, his body outlined by the setting sun and his back to her. Agnialla sank down on a rather large stone, sighing as it conformed into a comfortable chair around her form, and rubbed her feet. "You haven't raised this mountain another thousand feet or so now have you Trowa?" 

A chuckle was her reply. "You know you could reach my home much quicker if you so desired." 

"True, but what would the peasants say?" Agnialla finished rubbing her feet and sat back with another sigh. "So, what have you learned, my far-seeing friend?" 

Her question was interrupted by the flapping of wings as a hawk flew in through the western opening and landed on her host's outstretched arm. He turned to face her, seemingly oblivious to the sharp talons that gripped his arm while his free hand stroked the bird's feathers gently. "What would you desire to know?" His gaze matched the hawk's, but Agnialla met it without trepidation. 

Sinking back more comfortably into her chair she pulled her robes more firmly about her. "Ha'derkaath." 

There was silence, and then the immortal occupying the station of Watcher sat down across from her. The hawk on his arm leaving to find another perch. "He has done nothing, perhaps heeding the winds of caution that blow. Nevertheless the blackness continues to spread." 

Agnialla sighed, weariness settling over her features. "That I already knew. Oft times I feel like I walk through a fog. You have not been affected?" 

Another smile. "No." His visible eye sparkled with amusement. "My birds do not have hidden desires that Ha'derkaath can twist otherwise I am certain he would have done something to skew my vision of the world." 

Agnialla chuckled with him. "That is good to know."   


***   


The lights faded leaving the small party in a green meadow. Duo was curled up on the ground, legs too weak to hold him, lips pulled back in a grimace of silent agony. His hands gripped his head so tightly his fingers were white with the pressure. Slowly he relaxed his grip and sat up. 

"Are you all right?" Hilde looked at him curiously. 

Duo looked up at the faces around him, a look close to desperation shining from his eyes. "I can't sense you, any of you. My power, it's gone."   



	3. Reawakened

Flame of Darkness  
By: Starlight-x1

Chapter 3: Reawakened

Heero sat, his face an effective blank. Relena watched him anxiously. Zechs, Noin and Fanr also observed the human mage, but from a distance.

"Heero?" Relena finally prodded gently, trying for some response. This stone faced silence hadn't been what she'd expected when she had informed him of the bond that connected them.

"Can you read my thoughts?" His voice was well contained.

"No." Relena answered cautiously. "Only strong emotions. Of course some elfin lifemates become so close they are able to, in effect, read each other's thoughts."

"Never before have an elf or human been able to create a life bond between them, although some have tried." Fanr had approached and spoke quietly.

Heero glanced up at the healer for a moment before returning his gaze to Relena's face. "So, why did you tell me this?"

"Fanr can attempt to sever the bond between us since it was not knowingly forged." Relena looked down at her hands. He was guarding his emotions well, she could not sense a single thing from him.

"Attempt?" Heero had obviously caught the hesitation in her voice

"The severing of a life bond between elves can be painful and sometimes causes death, depending on how long they've been bonded to each other." Fanr spoke bluntly. "You've only been bonded a few days at the most so the bond itself should be fairly weak and easy to sever without much pain to either of you."

Heero said nothing and Fanr closed his eyes. For a moment nothing seemed to happen, then Relena let out a small animal-like whimper. Heero was silent though his fingers tightened until his knuckles were white.

"Great Elai," The old healer was pale. "I did nothing more then probe. Your bond must've been forged by the gods themselves. Never have I encountered one that grew so strong so quickly. If I even attempted to sever it I would most likely kill both of you. I cannot touch it."

"Very well." Heero seemed unmoved by Fanr's pronouncement. "Leave it alone then. If the gods forged it they may undo it as well."

"And if they don't?" Relena ventured to ask.

"We learn to live with it or die." Heero stood and walked away.

"He seems quite abrupt." Noin spoke up quietly

"He is right. You will not have much choice if the gods do not dissolve the life bond." Zechs touched his sister gently.

Relena accepted the comfort offered her silently, never taking her eyes off the retreating figure of the mage. "He has great strength of will. I have not felt a single thing from him since he learned of the life bond." A light breeze began to blow, rustling through the grass.

"Sally!" Fanr welcomed his daughter with a gentle embrace. "How is the young human?"

Sally's face was somber. "I could not restore his magical power. It was if it had been burned completely out. Perhaps in time it will restore itself, but there was nothing I could do." The half-elf seemed distraught.

"Poor Duo." Relena murmured.

"He'll feel half blinded for a while but he will grow used to it. And, if the gods are kind, his power may return on it's own." Fanr spoke firmly. "Do not blame yourself daughter, you have done what you could."

"Yes, Father, I know." Sally agreed. "Still I feel as though there was some power or knowledge I am missing. There is something more I should know and be able to do."

"That is the burden of a healer. It must weigh doubly on a Life Caller." Fanr stroked his daughter's hair. "Come walk with me."

As the healers left Relena sank down and ran her fingers through the grass, idly playing with individual blades. There was a quiet rustle as Zechs and Noin sat as well. Nearby a bird began to sing. Relena looked up. "Where's Hilde?"

"Most likely with the human swordsman." Noin answered. "She's become quite sympathetic towards him."

Relena smiled. "She's always been free spirited. I'm not surprised."

'''''

"AH YAAH!!" Duo swung his sword in savage arcs, fiercely attacking an invisible opponent and giving vent to his anger and frustration. Sally had not been able to restore his ability to sense other's magical tendencies, even though she had strained herself to the limit. Duo didn't blame the Life Caller, having seen the regret on her face when she had finally given up.

Duo continued his cycle of vicious slashes, stabs and parries.

"Anger can be a powerful tool."

"Huh?" Duo jerked around and blinked at the person who seemed to have materialized out of thin air. He was slightly shorter then Duo and his eyes were kind. What stood out most about him was an unnatural translucence that covered his entire body.

"Who are you and where'd you come from?"

"Channel your anger and your questions into your swordplay. Make your emotions work for you. Don't follow their leading."

Duo stood motionless, sword held limply in his right hand. "Who are you?" He asked again.

"For now you can call me Quatre." The stranger sat in midair, floating comfortably as he looked at Duo.

For a moment they stared at one another. Duo blinked again. "You seem familiar."

"Do I?" A smile lifted the corners of Quatre's mouth. "Good." He turned his head. "Greetings Daughter of Elves."

Duo followed his gaze and saw Hilde standing there staring at the blond floating stranger. For a moment the fire maiden seemed at a loss for words, but then a smile spread across her face. "Hello."

"So, why are you here?" Duo turned his attention back the stranger.

"Straightforward, wonderful!" Quatre looked pleased. "The last hero I had was forever getting his questions asked."

"Huh?" Duo had begun to feel a little lost.

"Sorry, bad habit." Quatre bowed his head in apology and shifted his position, floating back a little from the two watching him. "I've come to help you improve your sword technique and to get to know you somewhat as well."

"Are you a swordmaster?"

"I guess you could say that." Quatre laughed. "Now, shall we begin?"  
  
'''''  
  
She could feel his breath on her skin. His hands were touching her and she was powerless to stop him. "Stop, leave me alone." Dark laughter followed her pleas.

"Beautiful, beautiful Dorothy." He ran his fingers through her hair. "I will never leave you alone." He bent down to kiss her then trailed his lips down her neck to her shoulder where he bit down savagely.

"NO!" Dorothy sat up on her bed, panting. Cold sweat beaded on her forehead. Her hands gripped her blanket tightly. Slowly she grew aware that she was in her own room inside the temple. She closed her eyes still hearing the sound of Malak's derisive laughter. Her hands relaxed, releasing the blanket from her death grip.

Ever since Malak had mysteriously left the temple she had been visited by nightmares. Nightmares that had grown unreasonably lifelike. Dorothy winced as she touched the teeth marks embedded in her shoulder. A bruise would soon be evident, just like other bruises she sustained from other nightmares.

Her relief that he had finally left the temple had been somewhat premature. The nightmares were beginning to take their toll. Dorothy left her room in search of the high priestess.  
  
'''''  
  
It was still dark outside. Dorothy turned and faced the temple, her sword held in salute to her goddess and the priestess standing in the doorway. After a moment she slid the blade smoothly into its sheath on her back. To her left Cala finished her farewell salute as well. "Where are we going?" Cala yawned widely as she followed Dorothy down the path, dimly lit by a sliver of the moon.

"I don't know." Dorothy would have preferred traveling alone as she sought out Malak in an attempt to end her nightmares; still the high priestess had insisted she take a companion. Left with no other choice Dorothy had chosen her younger bond sister. Wakened abruptly from a sound sleep Cala was still confused as to the purpose of their journey.

"If you don't know then why are you going?" Cala stumbled on a rough spot in the path. "You could at least wait until daybreak."

Dorothy ignored her sister's ramblings. She did indeed long for the rising of the sun; fearing sleep would again trap her in the embrace of Malak's dark lust.

"Slow down Dorothy, please."

Startled Dorothy looked behind her. Cala seemed nothing more then a dark shape approaching slowly. As she neared Dorothy noticed that the younger girl seemed to be limping. "You may be able to see in this darkness but my eyes are not so well trained." Cala complained as she drew near.

Dorothy felt her anger drain slightly. It wasn't Cala's fault the sorcerer plagued her. It was also true that the younger courtesan was not as well equipped for night travel as she herself was.

"Very well Cala. We'll rest until dawn since it is only a few hours hence."

Cala knelt by the stream, dipping her cupped hands into the cool water and drinking greedily. They had been traveling at a fast pace ever since the pale light of the sunrise had become apparent on the horizon.

Dorothy shifted her feet as she waited for her companion to finish. They were getting closer. She could sense it, the power that had been drawing her inexorably on was getting stronger. One hand fingered her belt pouch, feeling the outlines of an amulet the priestess had given her to block any magical persuasion and slight spells Malak might throw at her. Cala had received a similar gift.

Finished with her drink Cala rose, shaking water droplets off her hands. A sunbeam reaching down through the trees overhead touched the red of her hair and made it shine. She took up her position and waited while Dorothy knelt for her own drink. Her normally clear eyes were stormy as she looked around. The young courtesan had surmised that this unusual excursion had something to do with the sorcerer Malak. Her hatred of the dark sorcerer rose to the surface and she snarled.

"Come on."

Cala looked up to see Dorothy standing impatiently a few steps away. Nodding her head she began to the follow the older courtesan again.  
  
'''''  
  
The life of a Watcher was a lonely one. Not many mortals found it advantageous to climb to the top of an extremely high mountain, especially one that was said to be a doorstep for the gods. Although Trowa had long ago become used to the solitude of his home he did enjoy his few visitors.

He watched impassively as a hawk approached, its feathers gleaming red in the sunlight. It circled once before flying passed him and landing on the floor where it transformed upward, taking on the form of a beautiful woman.

"Trowa." She smiled at him.

"Catherine." He accepted her offered embrace, kissing her softly on the cheek in return. "It is good to see you again."

They stood there a moment before releasing each other.

"Hope has arrived at Eleanon."

"And there it shall stay for a time." Trowa murmured.

"Yes," Catherine agreed. "The Song of the Warrior has awakened."

A gleam appeared in Trowa's eye. "Agnialla will be glad to hear that."

"The Lady Dragon will not be glad about this." Catherine's blue eyes deepened. "Ha'derkaath begins to amass an army, this time of creatures without souls."

"Darkness continues its steady march forward." Trowa returned to his place looking out upon the earth.

"Despair spreads quickly." Catherine came to stand beside him. "Hope must not linger too long at Eleanon, else the world will give up."

"And most of the gods continue to sleep in apathy." Trowa shook his head. "All seems to go Ha'derkaath's way."

"But for how long?" Catherine asked audaciously.

"That is the question of the hour isn't it?" Trowa gave a slight smile to the woman next to him. "You must be tired. Come and rest." Drawing her after him they disappeared deeper within the cave.  
  
'''''  
  
The group was scattered again. Duo was being rigorously tested on sword skill by Quatre. The young man floated in and out of the former Destroyer's reach, while calmly pointing out subtle flaws in stance and attack.

Noin had finally convinced Zechs that his sister would be perfectly safe without his watchful eye on her and the lifemates had disappeared somewhere.

Hilde gravitated between watching Duo train and keeping an eye on Relena.

The two healers continued to keep a close eye on their charges. Both were mystified by the unusual life bond and spent much time in quiet conversation.

Heero had disappeared as well. Through the bond Relena was able to sense sudden magical surges and figured he was relearning his magic.

Relena was alone for the moment, Hilde having wandered off yet again to watch Duo. Deciding to go for a walk she rose and began to wander. The valley was filled with numerous flowering plants and shrubbery and for a while the elfin princess enjoyed the various aromas that mingled in the air. As she began to wander farther she found her eye drawn to a subtle glow within a stand of trees to her right. Curious she entered the wood and began making her way to where the glow originated.

The closer she came the dimmer the glow became until she slipped into a small clearing within the grove. In the middle of the clearing there stood a horse-like creature with a pearlescent horn spiraling upward from its head.

Relena froze in astonishment. The unicorn stared back at her with luminous eyes.

_Greetings Elf Maiden._

Relena bowed her head in a show of respect. To glimpse a unicorn in the valley of Eleanon was a rare thing, but to have one actually deign to communicate with you, that was an honor almost unknown.

"And to you, Guardian of Eleanon." Relena felt a wave of serenity wash over her.

_You may come closer._

At the invitation Relena took several hesitant steps forward until she was within arms reach of the snowy head.

The unicorn stretched its neck out and seemed to be smelling her. _Ah, the Holder of Hope. Have you come for the blessing of Elai?_

"Blessing? No, we were desirous of rest and freedom from Ha'derkaath. Fanr advised us to come here." Relena answered truthfully.

_I see. _The unicorn looked away. _You do contain much weariness. Your life bond is a burden to you now, but it shall not always be so. _The unicorn turned to regard her gravely. _Rest now, for you shall soon have no time to do so. _The unicorn began to walk away.

"Please, Guardian, I would seek the blessing of Elai." Relena stretched her hands after the departing creature.

The unicorn paused and turned back. For a moment it stared hard at her. Then it was in front of her breathing gently on her face. _Peace daughter of elves, you have already received it.  
  
_'''''  
  
Sudden excitement and surprise twisted his stomach. Heero frowned as the delicate magic he'd been conjuring fizzled into nothing when his concentration was broken. Where had that sensation come from? Certainly not from him. His frown deepened as he remembered the life bond. He'd done his best to close himself off from either receiving her emotions or giving his away. Closing his eyes he searched for the mystical link and began following it to the elf. Something wonderful seemed to be happening to her. Her aura sent out messages of joy and slight fear. Then there was nothing.

Heero opened his eyes and considered. That something had happened was obvious. What he should do wasn't so obvious. Trying to return to his magic turned out to be impossible and he at last decided to find the elfin girl. Then at least, he would know what she was doing, and hopefully be able to block any feedback he received from her.

Picking up his makeshift staff he went searching for his bondmate.  
  
'''''  
  
Shaking aroused her. When Relena opened her eyes she found herself looking up into the familiar face of Heero. The human mage sat back on his heels and watched as she pushed herself into a sitting position.

Looking around Relena saw no sign of the unicorn. The grove was completely empty save for her and her human bondmate. Perplexed she looked back at him. "What are you doing here?"

Heero didn't look in a hurry to answer. Instead he appeared to be searching her face for answers to his own questions. When he didn't find what he was looking for he stood up, retrieving his staff from where it had lain on the grass beside him. "You interrupted my magic."

"I'm sorry," Relena had to tip her head back to see his face. She couldn't find the desire to tell him about her encounter with the unicorn; even though she knew it would explain the feelings he'd gotten. Somehow the visit was something much too personal. His eyes seemed to follow the line of her neck before he turned away.

Relena frowned after him. _The unicorn was right when it said my life bond was a burden to me. I didn't think any of my emotions would transmit to him; he had such a strong wall blocking me out. _Looking away she dropped any thought of her reluctant bondmate and a dreamy smile crept across her face. She had actually spoken with a unicorn.

A few yards away Heero felt unexplainably drawn to look back. Sitting with the sun glinting off her hair, a dreamy look on her face, she seemed extraordinarily beautiful. _Magic._ His mind reminded him. _Right._ Turning again he walked resolutely away.  
  
'''''  
  
Malak laughed softly to himself as he looked at the strands of hair laying across the palm of his left hand. Tipping his hand from side to side he watched the blond glint in the light of his candles. He had been lucky enough to obtain some of her hair and now he was able to visit her dreams whenever he liked. Gently the forefinger of his right hand stroked his connection to the head Courtesan. Leaving the temple had been a calculated move. Now she would be forced to seek him out if she wished her nights to be free of him.

They wouldn't. He planned to make her his in body and mind once she arrived. Idly he dangled the strands above a candle, keeping them just out of reach of the flame. She was coming, he knew. Drawn inexorably by the hold he had over her unconscious mind. _Just like a moth_. Malak's laughter echoed through his dwelling.


	4. First Clash

Flame of Darkness   
By: Starlight – x1

Chapter 4: First Clash

_Come to me Dorothy. It is time for you to stop avoiding me. We are meant to be together. _The words were endless. Dorothy stumbled for a moment and then stood still, swaying slightly. Cala looked over at her. "Make it stop." Dorothy mumbled. Her strength of will was rapidly slipping away. They were meant to be; there was nothing she could do. Malak wasn't so bad, really….

"DOROTHY!!" Cala slapped her sharply across the cheek, effectively snapping her out of her daze. "Put your amulet on now."

Dorothy fumbled for her spell warder, slipping it over her head. Immediately the voices ceased.

In the underbrush Malak cursed silently as his persuasion spell was broken and Dorothy came back to herself.

"Malak!" Dorothy called out. "I know you can hear me. Come out in the open and face me." Her left hand gripped her sword handle firmly, drawing the blade from its sheath.

Malak watched the two courtesans out of narrowed eyes. Though he hadn't expected Dorothy to bring along a companion he still hadn't expected any trouble from her. He'd been wrong. The little redhead was turning out to be a nuisance already. First things first, he would have to deal with that annoying girl.

Dorothy and Cala kept a watchful eye on their surroundings as they moved out of the woods. Suddenly Cala cried out as she went flying through the air as if swatted aside by a giant's invisible hand. She rammed into a tree and went limp.

"Cala!!" Dorothy started towards her friend.

"So annoying to have others here for such an intimate moment. Wouldn't you agree my dear?"

Dorothy turned slowly towards the speaker, retribution promised in her cold gaze. "You miserable scum." She rushed him, sword raised.

He evaded her attack. "Such enthusiasm. I can hardly wait to bed you."

Dorothy growled in anger. "You'll not get that pleasure ever."

"I think I will." Almost indolently he pointed a finger at her and Dorothy felt her body seized in an uncontrollable spasm. Dorothy fell to one knee when the spell released her.

"Electric Bolt, quite effective if I do say so myself." Malak continued in a conversational tone.

Dorothy ignored him, concentrating on calming her raging emotions. "Askar help me." She prayed under her breath. Suddenly she shot straight up, leaping high above the ground and startling her opponent as she descended toward him, blade flashing in the sunlight.

The blow meant to sever his head from his body only grazed his cheek as the sorcerer nimbly catapulted himself backwards.

Malak ran one finger over his bloody cheek, a satisfied smile on his face. Dorothy lunged again and the battle continued.

''''''

Cala stirred slowly. Her entire upper body hurt and she stifled a small moan. Her vision blurred and she blinked to clear it. Dorothy and Malak were still engaged in fighting each other. Cala frowned. Dorothy was beginning to tire, her movements lagging. Sweat dropped from her forehead.

Cala's frown deepened as she realized that Malak was only toying with her friend. From the set look on Dorothy's face she knew the Head Courtesan had realized it as well. Then the sorcerer began his attack. Cala watched in dismay as Dorothy was barely able to keep her defenses up.

The sorcerer was facing away from where she lay, his full attention on Dorothy. Now was time for her to help. Cala pushed herself up, biting her lower lip to keep from crying out in pain as she moved. Her chest hurt, several of her ribs were probably broken, or at the least badly bruised. She could still move though. Cala picked up her weapon and advanced on the unsuspecting Malak.

Dorothy had fallen to her knees, her sword tip drooping as she struggled to clear her vision from the last spell Malak had thrown at her. His face was too close for her liking, a triumphant smile plastered there.

Suddenly he staggered, his mouth opened, but no words came out. Malak looked down to see the blade of a sword protruding from the front of his torso. That interfering courtesan had snuck up and thrust her sword into his unprotected back. In shock his hands grasped at the blade. It was slippery with his own blood as the liquid life continued to pour from his body. "No!" The word was a whispered denial.

"Askar triumphs." The young courtesan whispered.

Her words seemed to come from far away. Black edged his vision and the ground rushed to meet his face. As the world faded to nothingness he could hear the laughter of the goddess echo in his ears.

Cala had collapsed to a sitting position, both arms cradling her ribs as tears of pain welled in her eyes. Dorothy dropped her sword and crawled around Malak's body to her. Her own body felt battered and sore, but she had sustained no life threatening injuries.

"Let me see little sister." Gently Dorothy probed Cala's rib cage, ignoring the whimpers the young courtesan attempted to bite back. Finally she gave her a tired smile. "You're lucky Cala. It appears you only suffered slight fractures." She handed her a small bottle she pulled from her belt pouch. "Drink this. It's a potion to dull pain, the high priestess gave it to me."

Cala downed the potion and found the pain did indeed lessen. Meanwhile Dorothy found some cloth and proceeded to wrap Cala's ribs securely. "That should do until we return to the temple." She paused and then added quietly. "Thank you Cala."

Cala stood and walked over to the body. She placed her right foot on the small of his back and tugged, releasing her sword. Dorothy noticed that Cala seemed a bit pale as she knelt to wipe the length of her blade on the grass. "That's what I came along for." She looked back at the body. "Shouldn't we bury him?"

"No." Disgust filled Dorothy's voice. "Let him lie like the refuse he is."

''''''

It was dark. The thought was fleeting followed by a question. Where am I?

"You are a fool." The voice seemed to boom out of the darkness. Malak looked around, trying to pinpoint the source of the voice. It was impossible. The darkness was impenetrable.

"Do you know how much trouble you have caused me?" A figure was slowly coming into focus. Malak squinted, straining to see who it was. "I sent you to Askar's temple to watch in case the goddess decided to move against me."

A feeling of deep-seated terror began to churn Malak's stomach. "Ha-a'derka-aath!"

"Your continued pursuit of that woman aroused Askar enough that she asked me why one of my followers was bothering one of her courtesans. In order to appease her, I allowed your death."

Malak swallowed hard. He was dead?

"Yes, you foolish mortal. I should throw you into the hell of eternal torture for the stupidity of your actions. Fortunately for you I still need you, but you shall not be allowed to continue in my service as weak as you were in your former life."

The figured approached and Malak found himself curling into a ball, pleading for mercy. Hands as cold as ice, yet burning like fire gripped him and he screamed until he could scream no more.

''''''

"We should be back at the temple in a few days." Dorothy poked at the fire and watched the sparks that flew upward.

"You don't have to slow down for my sake."

Dorothy raised an eyebrow at Cala's statement. "Whatever you say."

Cala caught her look and laughed before grimacing and cradling her ribs. She looked up and gave Dorothy a game smile. "Why don't you try and sleep first. I don't think I could sleep much with my ribs bothering me and besides I think you need it more then I do. You won't have to worry about Malak visiting your dreams."

"I think I will." Dorothy finally let loose the yawn she had been suppressing, covering it casually with one hand. "Thank Askar the man is dead."

"Dead? Yes, I suppose he is dead my sweet, but not totally."

Both courtesans looked in surprise at the figure who slowly stepped into the circle of light thrown by their fire.

"But I killed you." Cala's voice was full of disbelief.

"Yes you did." Malak walked closer.

In a sudden move Cala whipped her sword out of its sheath and into the approaching sorcerer's chest.

He gave a mocking laugh. "Think to kill me again the way you killed me before? No matter. I'm here to return the favor." Malak gripped Cala's head and with a sudden vicious twist snapped her neck.

"NOOO!!" Dorothy let loose a cry of utter agony.

Malak dropped his victim and jerked her sword out of his chest. Effortlessly he broke the blade in pieces, dropping the now useless weapon around the dead body. Turning he melted back into the darkness.

Dorothy stared at the unmoving form of her bond sister. She took a few steps forward before whirling around and retching. When she finished she wiped her mouth and spat several times. Cautiously she approached the younger courtesan.

Cala lay in crumpled heap, head lolling at an awkward angle. Her eyes were open in a look of scared disbelief. Tears blurred her own vision as Dorothy reached out and gently closed Cala's eyes. "I will avenge you Cala. On Askar's sword I swear it. I will kill Malak." Pulling a small knife she carefully cut one of Cala's red curls.

Standing she held the curl above her head in her right hand. "Do you hear me Askar!? I claim blood right for my sister's death."

"Blood right you have been granted child, but unprepared you are to face your opponent." A voice cracked with age startled the grieving courtesan. Turning she saw an old woman, wrinkled hands clutching at an gnarled stick used to support her bent frame. She shuffled forward until she stood over Cala's corpse. Closing her eyes she mumbled something that seemed to be a prayer. When she finished she looked up at Dorothy. "She has found peace, but I fear that is something that eludes your spirit."

"I shall fulfill my blood right and my oath." Dorothy carefully tucked the curl of hair into her belt pouch.

"I see." The woman seemed almost pleased. "But first you shall sleep." An old hand reached up and touched Dorothy's forehead firmly. The courtesan felt a wave of drowsiness wash over her. "Sleep," The old woman continued. "Be free of dreams and care. Be refreshed, follower of Askar, in the goddess' blessing."

As Dorothy slumped beside the fire the old woman seated herself comfortably and prepared to watch the remainder of the night.

''''''

"Why am I doing this again?" Duo mumbled to his floating instructor.

"Because you need to learn how to defend against all sorts of attacks. Especially the unexpected and elves can be notorious for the unexpected." Quatre replied patiently. "I will talk you through some of the battle but you need to let your defense flow naturally. You have the sense within you, now you just need to let it out."

Duo turned to face his opponent. Zechs looked relaxed and ready as he stood waiting for the signal to begin.

"Begin." At the signal Zechs moved forward as smoothly as flowing water. Duo felt a twinge of jealousy as he blocked the elf lord's first attack. It soon disappeared in the flurry of blows that followed.

Good. Now get ready. Quatre's voice seemed to be echoing inside his head. He's going to attack from behind you next.

Duo let out a grunt as he engaged Zechs' blade with his own. There was no possible way the elf could free himself and attack behind him.

The next instant he felt the flat of Zechs blade rap him sharply in the back and send him stumbling.

What did I tell you about the unexpected? Quatre's voice was full of patience.

Duo picked himself off the ground slowly. This was going to be a long day.

''''''

When Dorothy awoke the next morning she was surprised to see the old woman still there.

"You will not be able to fulfill your oath with the sword you now possess." The woman looked straight ahead. "Your enemy is now immune to the attack of a regular weapon. You must seek out a holy sword."

Dorothy listened as the woman gave her instructions on where to find such a sword. "Do not worry about your friend." The old woman continued as Dorothy's eyes strayed toward Cala. "I will return your friend's body to the temple of Askar where she will receive the proper burial rites. Go now or you will soon find your resolve failing."

"My resolve shall stay the same forever until he is dead." Dorothy turned and left the campsite.

As the courtesan disappeared into the distance the form of the old woman changed. "Yes I know." Agnialla sighed. She touched Cala's red hair. "So much pain and suffering. But more will come, much more, if Ha'derkaath is not stopped. This is only the beginning." Picking up the body she breathed a word and disappeared in a swirl of silver light.

''''''

"I want you to go to Eleanon."

Catherine looked up sharply. "Why? I thought you wanted me to continue watching Ha'derkaath."

"No." Trowa didn't turn around from his usual place watching the sky. "He has become confident. The wind will bear me tidings of him. But the group at Eleanon, they are the ones who I am most interested in."

"You wish me safe." Her voice was soft.

"Always." Trowa turned and looked into her eyes. "My solitary existence has been made bearable by your presence. But even more so, I trust you. Ha'derkaath can not tame the wind, nor cloud your vision. You will see clearly and report accurately. Until such a time as the gods act I will continue to watch with your help. Go now my hawk, go to Eleanon."

Catherine rose and approached him. For moment she looked deeply into his eyes. Then she transformed, taking on her hawk form.

Trowa watched as she flew from the cave. She circled, letting out a screech of farewell. Then she wheeled around and flew away.

''''''

Duo lay down with a groan. His entire body ached. Quatre was a most demanding teacher and he suspected that Zechs wasn't pulling any punches either whenever they sparred.

"Tired?"

He opened his eyes to see Hilde standing over him, a sympathetic grin on her face.

Duo allowed his eyes to drift shut again. "Do I even need to answer that?"

There was a rustle of grass as Hilde settled herself next to him. "I guess not." There was silence, then... "You've been training really hard."

"It's that Quatre person." Duo mumbled. "He's really a perfectionist."

"You are getting better."

"Not fast enough. Sometimes I think he was Askar's personal sparring partner." Duo let out another groan. "I don't think I'll ever be able to keep up with Zechs."

"Of course not, he's an elf."

Duo's eyes shot open at the matter-of-fact tone in Hilde's voice. The Fire Maiden was looking at the stars and didn't catch his look at first. Then she glanced over at him. A grin crept over her face. "You DO know that Elves are faster then humans."

"More agile anyway. But I think I can eventually beat him."

"Maybe." Hilde hugged her knees to her chest and returned to looking at the stars.

Duo pushed himself up on his forearms. "Do you think we can really beat Ha'derkaath?"

"What?" Hilde looked at him puzzled at the sudden change in conversation. "Why do you even ask?"

"I don't know?" Duo shrugged and lay back down on his back. "Maybe because I'm human and I'm tired. Maybe because I lost my damn powers. Maybe a lot of reasons." He closed his eyes again.

"We will." There was a desperate confidence in her voice. "We have to. There's no other choice for us anymore. Maybe Ha'derkaath's too strong for us, but I'd rather die fighting against him then wait passively for him to come and kill me."

"You're right. I'm just tired I guess. And I'm confused. I keep getting this feeling that there's something my swordmaster isn't telling me. He can be really strange sometimes." Duo's voice trailed off and his breathing deepened.

Hilde looked down at him with a fond smile. The human swordsman had really started to grow on her. There was a fire that drew her to him. Something unexpected and unexplainable. Cautiously she touched his cheek before moving her hand to smooth away strands of hair from his forehead. "Sleep in tranquility this night, warrior, for the battle draws nigh."

"Whaa.." Duo's eyelids fluttered for a moment and he yawned deeply. "Hilde..."

"Sleep Duo." Hilde touched his cheek again before rising. "Just sleep."

''''''

Agnialla watched as the flames from Cala's funeral pyre lit up the night sky. The young courtesan had been awarded full rites as her bond sisters celebrated and mourned her entrance into the halls of Askar. Agnialla crossed her arms with a sigh. There was still so much to do. A slight smile worked its way across her face as her thoughts turned to Dorothy. The Head Courtesan was very strong willed and determined. She would be the perfect traveling partner for him. Of course neither would be pleased but it couldn't be helped. They would just have to get over it.

After a moment the lady melted into the darkness.


	5. Song of the Warrior

(I don't own Gundam Wing)

Flame of Darkness  
By: Starlight – x1

Chapter 5: Song of the Warrior

Heero bent over his staff, using his innate magic to smooth and shape the wood. It was a slow, painstaking process that would take a lifetime to complete. The end result being a staff attuned meticulously to the life magic of its creator, the perfect focusing point for a spellcaster.

The staff was only beginning to take on the end shape he had envisioned. Heero paused his shaping and ran his fingers over the smoothed wood. Satisfied with the results for now, he set the staff down and leaned back against the tree he had been working under. Closing his eyes he relaxed.

He knew Relena was somewhere close. The feel of her presence had become an almost physical sensation and a very pleasant one at that.

Unconsciously he began to frown. He couldn't begin to understand what his feelings were towards the beautiful elf.

The was a rustle in the grass as someone approached him. Not the feather light footsteps of an elf but the clumsier tread of a human. "Yes, Duo?"

"Just wandering." Duo seated himself with a sigh next to his companion. "I haven't seen much of you lately."

"You've been busy."

"You can say that again. I never thought I'd see the day I could keep up with Zechs. That elf has got to be one of the best swordsmen I've ever met." Duo tugged absently on the end of his braid. His eye fell on the staff lying between them. "I see you've been working on your staff. It looks good." One hand reached down to touch the smoothed wood.

Instantly Heero snatched it up. "Don't touch it." Gently he set it down on his other side, away from Duo.

Duo pulled his hand back with a slightly guilty look. "Sorry, forgot for a moment how delicate an operation creating a staff can be."

Silence fell between them. Heero's eyes drifted shut again.

"How're you doing?"

Heero's eyes opened slowly and he looked over at Duo. "You can see me. I'm fine."

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Duo wasn't to be deterred. "I'm talking about your life bond with the elf princess."

Heero let out an irritated sigh. "Why don't you try it if you're so curious about it."

"Maybe I will." Duo returned with some heat. "From what Hilde told me a life bond doesn't seem so bad."

"No?" Heero lifted an eyebrow. "What about the fact that if the bond is severed you die?"

Duo snorted. "If I really loved the person I was bound to I don't think it would matter to me if I lived longer then they did or not."

Frustrated now Heero stood up and looked down on his companion. "A life bond between an elf and a human is foolish. Elves can live over a thousand years while humans barely make it past one hundred, maybe two if they're lucky. A life bond with a human will just cut an elf's life short and to what advantage?" Heero's mouth curled in a sneer. "This bond is just another trick the gods play on mere mortals."

Duo looked steadily into Heero's eyes and nodded. "I see."

Heero picked up his staff and turned away, not liking the knowing look gleaming from Duo's eyes.

Placing his hands behind his head Duo watched the retreating form of his friend. A smile lurked at the corners of his mouth. _Just what I figured, he does have feelings for her._

'''''''

Catherine circled a few times before finally settling into the upper branches of a tree. Using her hawk eyes she was able to see most of the group she'd been sent to watch.

_Ah, Catherine, it is good to see you again._

Catherine turned her head and saw the translucent form floating next to her. Unable to smile in her hawk form she placed as much warmth as she could in her reply. _Quatre, it is good to see you as well. I trust you had a good sleep?_

_You know how it is._ Quatre gave a shrug._ I know something bad is happening if I awake, but I was glad to do so. Three hundred years is a long time to do nothing. Besides, my hero seems like a decent fellow, and it has been a long time since I was used by a human. There's something entirely refreshing about their outlook._

Catherine stretched her wings and settled again. _You haven't told him yet?_

_Of course not, what's the fun in that?_ Quatre lifted an eyebrow and smiled. _How's Trowa? He's still the Watcher isn't he?_

_Yes. Ha'derkaath's been causing havoc all over the place, so he's been busy keeping track of everything._

_What else could you expect from a death and destruction god?_ Quatre shook his head despairingly. _I always figured I'd get called back to duty because he did something stupid._

_I have to admit, stealing the key of truth was a brilliant move. He attempted to steal the key of Justice as well. Fortunately the Dragon Lord was able to hide it from him. We were concerned there for a moment. If Ha'derkaath had been able to twist Justice as well as truth._ Catherine stopped and shuddered.__

_I take it the other gods have been ignoring him so far?_

_Yes, although one of his followers did rouse Askar by messing with a courtesan. He died which wasn't a problem for Ha'derkaath._

_Hmmm,_ Quatre nodded his head. _This is definitely more problematic then anything else I've dealt with. Before it was always a few rogue dragons getting hot headed and aggressive. Or maybe a giant here or there. I've never tackled an actual god before._

_Neither have they._ Catherine turned her attention downwards to where Duo waved cheerily at Hilde and Zechs and Noin sat talking quietly.

_I was wondering. Which of the god's was responsible for the life bond between the mage and the elf?_ Quatre looked inquiringly at Catherine. _Elai?_

_I don't know. If Trowa does he's not saying anything. The gods of course, are keeping their own counsel. I'm just here to keep an eye on your group. Trowa is interested in them._

_They are interesting. _Quatre smiled. _Well I must be going. My hero's had more then enough time to rest._

_Are you going to tell him now? _Catherine couldn't disguise the mirth in her voice.

_We shall see._ Quatre's answer was noncommittal as he slowly vanished from her sight.

''''''

"Duo."

"Ahh!!!" Duo jerked in surprise and glared at Quatre. "Give some warning next time." He allowed his sword to slip back completely into its sheath since he had drawn it part-way in response to Quatre's voice.

"Walk with me."

"Walk? You float everywhere." Duo pointed out needlessly.

Quatre smiled but continued moving forward, causing Duo to hurry his stride in order to catch up to his teacher.

"What do I have to work on now? Another sparring match with Zechs?"

"Actually no." Quatre stopped and faced him. "Your training is finished. You are ready to wield me."

The look of pleasure on Duo's face rapidly faded into confusion. "Wield you? What do you mean?"

"I'm a sword." Quatre spoke bluntly. "Or rather I'm the personification of a sword called The Song of the Warrior."

"A sword? How? You're right there." Duo reached out to poke Quatre's shoulder only to have his finger go right through and send him stumbling.

"I'm only able to appear to you and the others here in this form because the inherent magic in this place is very strong. After you leave this place I will not be able to appear in a physical form. Instead I will communicate mentally with you."

"I've been taught by a sword." Duo was in a daze. Slowly he sank to the ground and propped his chin in his hand as he digested the information.

Quatre waited patiently.

"You're sure you're not joking." Duo peered up suspiciously at him.

Quatre shook his head. "No joke. Sorry, I really am a sword. A sentient sword, but a sword nonetheless."

"A sword…." Duo shook his head. "How old are you?"

"I've been sleeping for the past three hundred years and I've been wielded by many champions before you." Quatre answered casually.

"Whew." Duo let out a whistle. "I guess you picked up quite a few tricks that way."

"A few."

Duo shook his head again. "What better teacher then a sword who's been around for thousands of years, huh?"

Quatre didn't say anything, just smiled cordially.

"I guess that means you agree with me." Duo flopped on his back. "Alright, how do I find you?"

"You have to figure that out on your own."

''''''''

The climb was tiring. Dorothy paused and pushed back strands of hair that had escaped to stick to her sweaty face. Her goal was an abandoned ruin of a temple. To which god or goddess it had originally been dedicated she had no idea. The old woman hadn't specified that. She had only said the sword Dorothy needed to kill Malak was kept there.

Dorothy's legs felt wobbly as she stood to continue her journey. She hadn't slept for three days. The vision of Cala's death played repeatedly in her mind. Fear that Malak would return before she was ready for him mixed with her memory to ensure sleepless nights.

She took another step forward and felt the atmosphere subtly shift around her while a sense of security swept over her. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she realized that she had entered a protective circle surrounding the temple ruins.

Still cautious, Dorothy stopped and examined her surroundings carefully. Her vigilance was rewarded when she saw the white clad figure sitting against a tree. Assuming he was a priest Dorothy strode forward until she stood directly in front of him.

"I'm looking for a sword." Dorothy watched the young man's head raise slowly.

Inscrutable black eyes stared back at her. "Take it if you wish. I'm no guardian of this place."

Frowning Dorothy looked over towards the ruins. She'd expected more resistance, perhaps a fight. True, the old woman hadn't said anything about a guardian but in her experience anything worth having was obtained through effort and struggle.

She moved a few steps away before looking back at the stranger. He had turned his attention elsewhere and was presently watching the flight of two birds. His face might have been made of stone for all the emotion he showed.

Dorothy continued her walk towards the ruins. Perhaps more tests would appear once she was inside.

'''''''''

Wufei listened as the blonde warrior retreated and relaxed. True, he hadn't felt any antagonism towards himself but he was certainly not going to let his guard down. He rose gracefully from his sitting position and stretched, his eyes again following a few stray birds as they soared overhead. This human form had its restrictions but was necessary in his current plight.

He reached for his staff. Better that he left before the warrior returned from seeking the sword.

_A companion…._

Wufei halted.

_Is company so undesirable?_

"Lady Agnialla." Wufei murmured. "Why should I wish this life of wandering on another?" His jaw tightened stubbornly as he waited for her reply.

_Perhaps because they have already committed themselves to revenge and therefore to a life of wandering as well._ There was no hesitation in Agnialla's answer. Her voice faded away leaving one last thought. _Besides, you are becoming much too introverted. A companion will lighten the burden of your thoughts._

Wufei bowed his head in reluctant acquiescence. Agnialla had given him no room to argue or choose. He was to have a traveling companion whether he liked it or not. He sat back down facing the ruins. Was that worshiper of the goddess Askar supposed to be his companion? A sigh of impatience escaped his lips.

Shadows had lengthened on the ground when Dorothy emerged from the ruins clutching the sword tightly. She had never felt such power from a weapon before. Her gaze fell on the stranger still seated with his back to a tree, his chin resting comfortably against his chest. She began to walk past him, her purpose here accomplished.

"The day is nearly spent. You would do well to rest here the night."

Dorothy glanced warily back at the stranger. He still sat in the exact same position, neither moving nor looking at her. Glancing at the sky she confirmed that the sun was indeed low on the western horizon. Her gaze traveled back towards the young man. What he said was only common sense. Better for her to sleep a night in this protected place, free from worries and continue her journey on the morrow, well rested.

Wufei could feel the human's eyes on him as she prepared to sleep. Her weariness covered her like an old cloak. He could smell it, even now. That and a tang of fear. He kept his eyes shut, able to read her movements without even looking at her. She was lying down now, facing him, one hand grasping her sword. As the minutes ticked by and he made no move he could feel her tension begin to drain away, helped by the protective circle that surrounded them. Finally her breathing deepened and he knew she was asleep.

Only then did Wufei allow himself to relax completely and drift into a light slumber.

'''''''

Quatre watched as Duo tossed and mumbled incoherently, caught in the binding grasp of some dream or nightmare. Quatre frowned. The familiar tugging that had awakened him from his three hundred year sleep was growing stronger. He could feel himself being pulled downwards toward the sleeping human. He resisted, unsure of what was actually happening.

There was a shimmer on the ground. Quatre watched amazed as the sword that was his physical manifestation appeared next to Duo. The warrior rolled over on his side and grasped the sword possessively, his thrashing calmed and his breathing deepened.

Quatre gasped. Somehow Duo had called The Song of the Warrior to him, all while he was sleeping. He had been right when he concluded that this human was special. The pull on his ethereal form was becoming unbearable. It was time. Quatre finally gave in and allowed himself to melt back into the sword.

''''''''

The day dawned cool and bright. Wufei stood, feeling the early morning breeze whip over his skin. Closing his eyes he could almost imagine he was flying, high above the clouds. After a moment he opened his eyes and turned around to see the courtesan watching him warily. "Well, are you ready to go?" He spoke brusquely.

"Go? Why should I go with you? I don't even know your name." Her pale blue eyes narrowed to slits and she shifted slightly.

"I don't know yours either. What does it really matter?"

She continued to stare at him suspiciously. Wufei frowned. Why did Agnialla have to choose this human to be his traveling companion? Why did she have to choose him a traveling companion at all?

"The times are dangerous. It is best to travel together for protection." Wufei bit the inside of his cheek as he spoke, tasting blood. He hated to sound so weak. Protection? He certainly had no need for it. "And if it makes you feel better my name is Wufei." Wufei couldn't help the touch of sarcasm that found its way into his last response. How would knowing his name change anything for her?

"I don't need help from you or anyone else."

Never before had he been so tempted to assume his natural form, if only to scare the living daylights out of this pale-skinned human. He bit down harder on his cheek, filling his mouth with the coppery taste of blood. Silver. He closed his eyes, seeking the calm he needed. Silver light flashing… No, now was not the time. Wufei forced his muscles to relax. Reaching up he wiped a trickle of blood from the corner of his lip. Glancing at his fingertips he saw that the red color had taken on a darker aspect, becoming almost black. His mind cleared. That had been close.

"Maybe we should travel together. I'm Dorothy."

He looked over to see Dorothy watching him with a calculating look on her face. Trust a human's curiosity with the unknown to make their decision for them. "Fine." He turned and walked off.

Dorothy followed silently. There was something different about this so-called human male. Better to keep him in sight for a while longer. Besides, she had absolutely no clue of where she would find Malak. She was as apt to run into him while traveling with this Wufei as not. And he just might turn out to be useful.

''''''''

_Just what are you planning Lady Agnialla?_ Trowa breathed in deeply, a hint of laughter on his normally stoic features. The wind had come, bringing far off echoes of a new partnership between two equally reluctant beings.

"Have you ever seen two more stubborn creatures?"

Trowa turned to see Agnialla herself standing behind him. "Should I really answer that?" He responded

Agnialla arched a thin eyebrow.

"I thought not." Trowa folded his arms. "So, why did you decide to give the young guardian a companion?"

"The battle for the Key of Truth is drawing nearer and that young courtesan is going to be right in the middle of things. Her thirst for revenge and her oath will not let her do otherwise. It is time for Wufei to come out of obscurity. He has done well, hiding from Ha'derkaath's gaze for so long, even though his young blood abhorred the idea. It is nearly time for him to become again the warrior he truly is.

"I must congratulate you on your timing. The Song of the Warrior has appeared and the group at Eleanon shall leave that place shortly."

"Then my time is even shorter then I imagined." Agnialla sighed. "There is always so much to do…"

"And it would help if the gods managed to rouse themselves enough to take care of one of their own." Trowa finished her thought.

"The gods." Agnialla shook her head disparagingly. "They're just immortals with an attitude and ego to match."

The corner of Trowa's mouth twitched in amusement as he watched Agnialla leave. _No one else would ever dare say such a thing except you, Matriarch of all Dragons. Good luck. _The wind blew around him, echoing his silent laugher.


	6. Chance Encounter

Flame of Darkness  
By: Starlight-x1

Chapter 6: Chance Encounter

Duo stood, feet planted firmly as he swung the sword that he had discovered clutched in his hand when he'd woken up several days ago. There was a whistling sound as the blade cut through the air. "Excellent balance." He murmured to himself, holding the sword vertically in front of him while he admired it.

_Glad you like it._ Quatre's voice echoed in his head.

"Hey." Duo jerked, startled before suddenly looking around. "Where are you anyway? I thought for sure you 'd have something to say about this new sword I got."

There was a sigh._ I already told you I was a sword, right? Well, you're holding me at this very moment._

"Interesting." Duo gave the sword a couple more practice swings before carefully sheathing it. He looked up to see Hilde approaching.

"What've you got there?" Hilde asked curiously.

"Just this sword. For some reason it's chosen me." Duo pulled _Song of the Warrior_ out of its sheath.

_Don't be silly. I can't choose anyone. _Quatre said. _You chose me. You were responsible for waking me up in the first place._

"Elai's rod! What a beauty." Hilde reached out and ran her slender fingers over the flat of the blade.

"It's got perfect balance too." Duo boasted. "Why don't you try it?"

Hilde accepted the blade and gave it a few practice swings. Her admiration of the sword increased. Almost reluctantly she handed it back. "What did you mean the sword chose you?"

Duo sheathed the gleaming blade once again. "I woke up this morning with him as a bedfellow."

_Thanks a lot._ Quatre said dryly.

"Him?" Hilde lifted an eyebrow.

"Well, you remember Quatre, my swordmaster? Turns out he was a manifestation of this sword." Duo patted the hilt at his side. "I guess since the sword came he can't show himself like he did before. Now he just talks to me inside my head."

Hilde looked thoughtful. "I wonder..." Turning, she bounded off gracefully. "I'll be right back." She called over her shoulder.

"Fine, I'll be here. I guess..." Duo hadn't the slightest hope of keeping up with the limber elf and he knew it. He sat down, cross-legged, in the grass, to await Hilde's return.

Before long he looked up and saw Hilde returning followed by the rest of the company. Fanr came and sat next to Duo. "Do you mind letting me see your sword?"

"Sure." Duo pulled out the blade and offered it to the elf. He watched, puzzled, as Fanr examined the sword's every detail.

The healer finished his inspection and straightened up, smiling at Hilde. "You were right young one. This is indeed the _Song of the Warrior_, the sword wielded by heroes." He handed it back to Duo. "It was well that we were able to save you, warrior. Only those with great heart and courage have ever been able to use this sword. It was last handled three hundred years ago when an elfin swordmaster used it to defeat a band of giants who were harrying helpless travelers."

"Exactly how old is this sword?" Duo asked.

Fanr smiled. "It isn't known. That knowledge was lost to us. Nor is there anyone alive who knows who the original creators of this sword were. Save of course the Matriarch of the Dragons."

"She's that old?" Duo's face showed his disbelief.

"Next to her I'm a mere babe in arms." The healer replied. "While human life passes in the blink of an eye for her. The dragons are the guardians for the key of Justice. Unfortunately Ha'derkaath nearly wiped their clans out in his attempt to steal the key from them. Now they live hiding their identities beneath a veil of humanity."

-----

Heero had been working on his staff when the feeling came. Carefully he stopped what he was doing to consider what he was sensing. It hadn't come through the lifebond with Relena. He had become used the emotions and feelings he received from her and managed to balance them accordingly.

This was evil. As he concentrated harder on the feeling he was able to isolate it into one small spot that moved in an area outside of the valley. Heero stood. Thesensation of evilhad captured his attention and his curiosity. He'd heard enough from the elves over the past few days to know they were in the middle of a struggle with the god of death and destruction.

Heero slowly made his way through the valley, keeping himself as inconspicuous as possible. The rest of the group, minus Relena, was sitting, listening as Fanr explained something to them. Heero cast a quick look around, trying to locate the elfin princess. Not seeing her he reluctantly dove into his lifebond with her. He touched her just long enough to discern her tranquility before he broke contact and continued on his way.

-----

Dorothy felt a small tinge of impatience. She had been traveling with her impromptu partner for several days. At first they had walked silently, each wary of the other. Dorothy followed his lead unquestioningly while observing him silently. She had come to the conclusion that even though he had been the one to verbally invite her to partner with him it had been at the behest of someone else.

Now on the third day of silently walking her patience had worn thin. Lengthening her stride she hurried to walk beside Wufei who continued his silent trek, ignoring her. "Where are we going?" Dorothy finally asked.

"Somewhere safe." Wufei replied shortly.

"Safe?" Dorothy asked, somewhat incredulous.

Wufei kept walking.

"Listen," Dorothy had to hurry to catch up with him. "I have a—"

"Be quiet!" Wufei held up one hand, halting in mid-stride as he did so.

Warned by his curt manner Dorothy obeyed. And soon sensed the thing that had set him on edge. A cold darkness that seemed to be drawing closer. She shivered involuntarily and looked at Wufei.

"You sense it too. We're surrounded." Wufei spoke matter-of-factly.

"Good." Dorothy pulled her newly acquired sword out of its sheath and swung it about in a professional manner. "I was hoping for a chance to try this out." She watched impassively as the creatures Wufei had sensed shuffled and stumbled into the open around them. Humanoid in shape, their flesh held an unnatural gray cast while their eyes were dull. Some seemed to be in a more advanced stage of decomposition then their companions. On those Dorothy was able to see the white of bone visible here and there. Glancing over at her companion she saw his lip curled in an expression of distaste.

"Go to your rest, creatures." Wufei took a swipe at the nearest zombie with his staff. His attack seemed to release the rest of zombies from their hesitation. With guttural cries they flung themselves at the two enclosed within the circle.

Dorothy swung her sword, sending limbs flying with each stroke.

"Aim for their heads." Wufei advised. "Because unless you're a mage and able to invoke fire that's the only way to kill them."

Dorothy took his advice and in the next swing beheaded one of the zombies and saw with satisfaction the way the headless body crumpled to the ground.

"Watch your back, woman."

Dorothy looked over her shoulder and saw Wufei turning away, another headless corpse laying on the ground behind her. Offering a silent prayer of thanks to Askar she fell into the evening dance ritual, her moves fluid and sure.

Even with their skill it soon became obvious they weren't winning. With each zombie they struck down it seemed another two filled the vacated place. All too soon Dorothy found herself fighting back to back with Wufei. Grimly she swung her sword again, hearing her companion's grunts as he fought with staff, hands and feet. A sharp pain blossomed in her side and she struck out in that direction automatically. Another zombie crumpled and she spared a quick look down at her side, enough to confirm she was bleeding. With a yell of defiance Dorothy surged forward. If it was Askar's will she die today then nothing would be able to change it. Besides, it was better to die with a sword in her fist and her goddess's name on her lips then of old age, lying useless in a bed.

"Askar!" Her war cry was almost obliterated by the sound of an explosion and a group of zombies burst into flame. Dorothy stared at the burning creatures, unsure of whether Askar had decided to intervene on her behalf.

"Watch yourself!" Wufei shoved her to the side and slammed his staff into a zombie that had been taking advantage of Dorothy's temporary distraction to attack her from the side.

Stung by his tone Dorothy flung herself back into the battle with renewed vigor.

Another zombie burst into flame and went wild, careening about uttering wordless cries and igniting its fellows as it did so. Dorothy caught sight of a figure standing outside of the circle of zombies that surrounded both her and Wufei. His mouth moved silently as he spoke another incantation.

-----

Heero had exited the valley of Eleanon in his search for the evil he'd sensed and had become aware of the battle that was currently in progress between two humans and a large group of zombies. The humans, a male and female, fought bravely but were close to being overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of their foe.

His first attempt at casting had unleashed a bigger fire spell then he'd wanted. The explosion had startled him and distracted the female warrior. Cursing under his breath he tried again with better results, managing to target only one zombie. He watched in satisfaction as the undead creature went wild, lighting several of its companions on fire with its struggles to escape the flames that engulfed it. His satisfaction soon turned sour as he watched a flaming zombie stumble toward the two humans battling in their midst. Before he could even breathe the words of a protection spell the young man calmly dispatched the burning zombie without being affected by the flames that licked about his skin as he did so. His female companion didn't notice, being involved in her own fight.

Heero narrowed his eyes in consideration before becoming aware of a question floating around the back of his mind.

Relena.

Heero turned his attention back to the few remaining zombies. They were quickly dispatched leaving the three survivors surveying one another coolly.

"Who are you?" The young woman asked bluntly. Her pale blue eyes narrowed slightly as she unabashedly looked Heero up and down.

Heero returned her stare, noting the flush of battle that still flooded her face and caused her eyes to snap and sparkle with a harsh heat. "Just someone in the right place at the right time." Heero answered. He turned his attention to her companion. The young man was crouched by one of the remaining corpses. He turned his head and looked up at Heero.

"You should burn the rest of these bodies."

Heero eyed the corpses and gave a curt nod. "Move." He waited until the others had retreated to a safe distance before igniting the remaining bodies.

"Heero!"

The mage turned away from the few flickering flames to face an overly excited Duo. He waited for the braided young man to speak.

"Are you all right? Relena felt something from you and so I came out to see what was wrong." Duo paused for breath. "By all the gods Heero, you shouldn't've just run out by yourself. What if you hadn't—"

"I wasn't alone." Heero said curtly. "And I am well able to take care of myself."

"I know that." Duo frowned and looked around at the smoldering embers that were all that remained of the zombies. "It does appear that you had no need of help." He turned his attention to the two strangers who inspected him somewhat curiously. "Who are they?"

Heero shook his head silently, not speaking anymore, his arms crossed over his chest.

Duo took another look at the two before shrugging and turning away. "He's all right, Lady Relena."

The female elf appeared out of the greenery with a gentle smile on her face, followed by her brother.

"You've mastered your magic. Good." Zechs said peremptorily. "We'll be leaving tomorrow."

"You both are welcome to rest in the Valley." Relena had turned to where Wufei and Dorothy stood. The Courtesan sent a narrow-eyed look toward the elf before squatting and wiping her blade carefully on the grass, removing every last vestige of rotted flesh from the gleaming metal.

"Thank you." Wufei spoke so formally that Dorothy glanced up at him in surprise. Her eyes widened even more as she watched him execute a half bow. Swiftly she rose to her feet, returning her sword to its sheath and followed him into the valley.

-----

Relena wandered through the valley, searching for the black haired stranger who had entered earlier. She found him standing in the middle of a moonlit grove, looking up at the star filled sky overhead.

"What do you want?"

The question could've been considered rude but Relena took no offense. Instead she paused and looked at him quietly for a moment. "You are the guardian."

He didn't turn his gaze away from the sky. "What are you talking about?"

A smile curved her lips. "Don't worry. I will not betray you. Once our two peoples were allies and friends, until necessity and great evil drove us apart. It is good to know that Justice has remained hidden from Ha'derkaath." A sad look crossed her face then. "Unfortunately the elves were unable to keep Truth away from him. Now both of our people face extinction because of our determination to thwart a god's wishes."

"Better to do something then nothing." He turned to face her, his eyes fathomless black pools that seemed to reflect the starlight. "Complacency is a more dangerous enemy then Ha'derkaath could ever style himself to be." Then he turned away again.

Relena inclined her head in acquiescence to his statement before leaving him once again to his thoughts and the starlit sky.


	7. Black Arrow, Silver Dragon

Flame of Darkness  
By: Starlight – x1  
Chapter 7: Black Arrow, Silver Dragon

Catherine soared high in the sky, tracing lazy circles as she rode the wind currents. She kept her gaze fixed below on a small group of elves and humans walked along, moving slowly and cautiously. They had left Eleanon early that morning, their numbers increased with the addition of the temple courtesan and the dragon disguised as a human.

Catherine knew the presence of Wufei had something to do with a talk he'd had with Zechs the previous night. That morning as the group searching for the key of Truth prepared to leave Wufei had announced that he would be traveling with them as they searched. A fierce light had blazed in his obsidian eyes. Catherine had recognized it as battle fever, something more easily roused in a younger dragon but much more dangerous when awakened in an older dragon.

An updraft lifted her higher and she looked ahead of the group she followed, searching the countryside below. Her keen eyes captured movement and she focused on it. Another group, easily three to four times larger then the one below moved sluggishly. They would intercept her group within fifteen minutes. Only a large hill and sparse wood stood between the two groups. There wasn't enough ground cover for the small company to hide while the larger group passed.

Without thinking Catherine dove, plummeting toward the ground below, her only wish to warn the small band who traveled unaware of the danger approaching them from ahead.

_No._

The word was enough to help her recall herself. She leveled off with difficulty, flapping her wings as she attempted to regain the altitude she'd lost in her dive. She couldn't interfere. She was only allowed to watch and report to Trowa. She fought back a wave of frustration and tears. In the short time she had observed them she knew they were important players in whatever game the gods were allowing to proceed.

Trowa… She called silently, wishing the wind would carry her thought to him.  
I know. The response, almost instantaneous was filled with deep sadness. The sadness of centuries spent in silent witness, unable to change or prevent. But it comforted her nonetheless. The wind ruffled her feathers, a gentle caress sent from him to her.

-

It was a beautiful day. The blue of the sky contrasted brilliantly with the few puffy white clouds that seemed to hang suspended above the earth, their movements so slow as to be indiscernible. High overhead a hawk circled lazily. Hilde breathed in deeply and smiled to herself. They might be on their way toward a confrontation with Ha'derkaath in order to reclaim the Key of Truth but even that could not lessen her enjoyment of the beauty surrounding her. She became aware of eyes watching her and glanced about to see Duo looking at her. His face was filled with the same type of admiration she evinced for the beauty around them.

"What?" Her question was curt as she felt a sudden heat flood her cheeks. "Don't you enjoy watching the beauty around us?"

"Very much." His answer was smooth but from the look in his eyes she knew he was not speaking about the nature surrounding them. Hilde looked away, unable to meet his gaze; embarrassed without knowing why but enjoying it in a strange twist of emotion she didn't understand.

Above them the hawk dove steeply before suddenly leveling out as if pulled up by an invisible hand. The hawk's wings flapped as it began to slowly regain the altitude it had lost in its dive.

Wufei had been watching it and frowned. "Something's coming." He said in a flat tone.

The rest of the party halted.

"You're right." Relena said after a moment of silence. Her voice sounded strained.

Duo gripped the hilt of Song of the Warrior. "How do you know?" He asked, wishing again his own powers had been restored to him.

"I can sense them." Wufei said, his eyes still followed the hawk. He touched the middle of his chest with his right hand, tightening it into a fist. "They won't be here for a little while." Wufei moved off to the side and seated himself cross-legged in the grass. He set his quarterstaff to one side and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Duo asked, astonished by such actions.

"Waiting." Wufei opened his eyes and looked at Duo. "This will be a good place to fight."

"He is right." Relena said, her voice was still strained.

Hilde hurried over to her and touched her arm concernedly. "Mi'lady?"

"I'm fine Hilde." Relena said. "They're just so twisted and evil. Wrong, all wrong." She sank to the ground and dug her fingers into the dirt, gripping it tightly

Heero looked at her, his face impassive and suddenly the pinched look about her eyes eased. She looked up at him gratefully. "Thank you." She whispered.

Heero made a noncommittal noise and turned away, holding his mage's staff in both hands.

Zechs and Noin left the group to scout ahead and view the size and position of the unknown enemy. The rest of them settled down to wait.

Dorothy drew her sword, idly feeling the edge as she waited. Duo ran a critical eye over the blade. "Nice." He gave a nod in her weapon's direction. Her cool, pale blue eyes flicked up at him and then down to her sword again.

"Thanks." Her answer was as cool as her eyes. She continued running her thumb over the edge of her sword. The keen metal suddenly sliced the flesh as she pressed a bit too hard. Absently Dorothy lifted her bleeding thumb to her mouth.

Sally had seated herself nearby and noticed. She paused in her task of braiding her long golden hair and moved forward slightly, silently offering to heal the minor injury. Dorothy looked at her flatly and Sally settled back, resuming her braiding as she did so.

Zechs and Noin returned as silently as they'd left. "It's a large group of undead creatures, skeletons, zombies, others I could not name. They're led by one with the appearance of a man."

"I don't believe they know we are here although they do appear to be looking for someone." Noin said, her voice as calm as Zechs' had been. "They should be arriving here very soon."

She didn't have to say any more. Duo rose to his feet and drew his sword. Fanr was muttering under his breath. A golden light sprang up around the entire group and then faded, leaving behind a feeling of freshness and strength. "There." Fanr smiled gently. "Take my blessing."

"Thank you Master Healer." Noin said. She and Zechs moved to one side. A light wind sprang up to swirl around Zechs. He kept his gaze locked on the point of the hill where the army of undead would appear.

Relena had her eyes closed. Sally and Hilde both moved to stand next to her. Sally secured her healer's robes so that she would be able to move freely.

The first of the undead army appeared at the brow of the hill. Dorothy let out a hiss as she saw who led them. "Malak." The unbridled hatred in her tone drew questioning stares her way. "I will take the leader." She said, ignoring the looks.

There was no time for questions as the mass of undead spotted them. They let out a cry that sounded of despair and hopelessness and began to charge down the hill. The animated skeletons were able to move faster then the zombies and closed with the small group faster. Most of the skeletons carried crude weapons, axes or swords that they swung menacingly.

The wind about Zechs whirled faster and he leaped forward, brandishing his Elven forged blade. Noin knelt, touched the palm of her hand to the dirt and whispered something under her breath. Beneath the skeleton's feet the dirt softened. As their feet sank into the dirt it hardened back to its normal consistency, trapping all of the skeleton's in place.

It wouldn't leave them trapped for long. Some of the skeletons continued to struggle forward, leaving behind feet or even parts of their leg bones sticking into the ground.

Zechs parried a blow from one of the freed skeletons, their weapons clanged as they met and parted.

"We have to attack the one controlling the spell that animated these bones." Relena said. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly. When she opened them again she pointed straight at Malak. "Him." She said.

"I'll get him." Dorothy growled. She charged around the trapped skeletons, heading straight for Malak.

Wufei muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "Stupid woman." He followed her as she rushed recklessly onward, seemingly oblivious to the mass of zombies moving down the hill to meet her.

Heero began hurling fire spells at the zombies. Hilde followed his example but in a more direct manner. She conjured up two flaming blades of fire and began circling, ducking and gliding through the zombies, slashing with her swords. Her movements were reminiscent of a dance, an old, dangerous dance.

Relena stood, watching all her companions. Dorothy's headlong rush toward Malak had been halted by a second wave of zombies. Only these weren't like the first wave of zombies. They had the same gray skin and vacant eyes, but they weren't in any state of decomposition and they moved much faster. Dorothy was now fighting with Wufei. Duo had joined them slashing great sweeps with his sword.

More skeletons had freed themselves. Zechs and Noin fought like two halves of a whole as they kept the skeletons from approaching Relena. Sally moved among the trapped skeletons neatly avoiding their swiping arms. She sang softly and touched a skeleton. It collapsed into a pile of bones.

Fanr was casting fire spells although more conservatively then Heero.

Relena closed her eyes and summoned forth her illusionary guardians. As she did so she became aware of someone watching her, an evil presence. She opened her eyes and looked around. Malak looked straight at her, ignoring the fact Dorothy was fighting her way toward him with frantic hatred. A look of triumph settled on his face and he held a black arrow in one hand. "Finally I've found you, Holder of Hope." His voice carried easily over the sound of battle. He lifted the arrow. "My master sends you greetings."

The arrow flew straight at Relena and lodged itself in her chest before she could move. She let out a scream, loud and prolonged. Her body twisted in agony before she collapsed to the ground where she continued to arch and writhe in pain. Fanr reached her first and cautiously touched the arrow's shaft. It crumbled into black ash that drifted away on a sudden gust of wind.

Everything seemed to happen at once. There was a loud sound, as of thunder. A large, silver dragon had appeared in Wufei's place and was now wreaking havoc among the zombies. Malak disappeared. Dorothy didn't notice, too busy staring that the dragon who was Wufei. Hilde's flames billowed out from her hands and consumed the zombies they touched into immediate ash. The remaining skeletons had collapsed into individual bone piles at Malak's disappearance. Zechs leaped over the bones in his eagerness to reach his sister. Noin followed close behind him.

Heero watched as they bent over Relena, momentarily stunned by what he felt through the lifebond. She was dying. Her life trickled out slowly, leaking from her. He could feel it leaving her. Great pain touched him, almost bending him double.

Someone grabbed his arm. "Listen to me." A woman's voice said urgently in his ear.

Heero turned his head and found he was staring into lustrous purple eyes.

"You must lend her your life strength while the healers cleanse the poison from her body."

Heero looked at the woman blankly.

"Hurry," She snapped. "She can't die. If she dies Ha'derkaath will have removed a great obstacle from his path." She cast a glance over her shoulder at the silver dragon tearing up the remaining zombie creatures. She gave a sigh. "I must stop him before he draws more attention to himself."

Heero almost asked how he was supposed to lend Relena his life strength when the solution came to him. He turned away from strange woman and strode over to Relena. She still writhed in agony. Zechs was speaking in Elvish, his voice short and worried. Fanr answered him calmly, also speaking in Elvish. Heero knelt next to Relena and gathered her into his arms, easily taking her from the healer.

"What are you doing?" Zechs' question was angry, worried.

Heero didn't even look up. He focused instead on Relena's face. "Saving her life." He said and bent down and kissed her. Her lips were still and unresponsive under his, her skin slightly cold, but he could feel the life bond strengthen. The tiny wavering that was her life brightened as he forced his own strength into her body. _Heal her._ He thought. Then he could feel the healers doing just that. He knew as intimately as if they were working on him. He could feel the cleansing as they purged the poison of the black arrow from her body. He felt the beating of her heart grow stronger and steadier. Her breathing deepened and her skin warmed. The pain left. She lay still in his arms. He stopped kissing her and suddenly knew as she opened her eyes and looked up at him that she now knew him as closely as he knew her. All his walls had been down. He stared at her unsure of what to do or say.

"The unicorn was right." Relena said quietly and smiled.

-

Dorothy stared, shocked and opened-mouthed at the dragon. Her eyes moved from the broad head, its mouth opened in a snarl revealing sharp fangs to the long serpentine neck that connected the head to the body. Bat-like wings were half spread as he rampaged through the zombie like creatures, tearing with teeth and claws. His black eyes were swirled with silver light. Fear filled her. She couldn't move or tear her eyes away from him. A terrible fearful being, with hypnotic beauty.

"Gods above." Someone said in a hoarse whisper.

Dorothy turned her head to see the long haired swordsman standing still, his sword still gripped in one hand as he stared at the dragon that was Wufei.

A woman brushed past them both. Dorothy caught the slightest glimpse of purple eyes as she passed. The woman approached Wufei fearlessly and said something Dorothy couldn't understand. Instantly Wufei halted in his rampage and swung his head around to look at the woman. The silver sparking in his eyes disappeared and then he was back in his human form. The woman shook her head at him in a grandmotherly fashion and said something in a slightly scolding manner.

Red colored Wufei's cheeks and the silver disappeared from his eyes leaving them black once again. He stood straighter and bowed to the woman. "Matriarch." There was respect in his voice. She looked at him and said something in the language Dorothy couldn't understand. He answered in the same language and his eyes flashed silver again.

Dorothy turned away from them and only then realized that Malak had disappeared. Her heart sank and a cold rage boiled up inside of her.

"Patience, Askar's warrior. You will enact your revenge soon enough."

The voice and sound of the words were familiar. Dorothy swung around to face the woman. Purple eyes stared at her knowingly.

"You!" Dorothy gasped. "You're the old woman who spoke to me after Malak…" She stopped abruptly and pressed her lips tightly closed.

"Yes. I am." The woman looked at her kindly and Dorothy stiffened.

"Greetings Matriarch."

The woman turned away from Dorothy and smiled at Relena who dropped a curtsy in a show of respect.

"You are better. Good. Ha'derkaath will not be pleased." The woman let out another sigh. "I am glad I was not here too late." She turned to Heero. "Excellent job young one. You were well chosen I see."

"Chosen? So the gods are responsible for the lifebond between us?" Relena asked.

"I believe so." There was a pause before she continued. "I do not say that I entirely understand a god's mind even after many centuries of observing and conversing with them. Sometimes it seems like they are just playing the same game of chance we all are, only with bigger stakes."

"I'll say." Duo muttered. "Us."

The Matriarch smiled at him and her eyes twinkled. "Ah, so you are the wielder of the Song of the Warrior. It was well chosen." She turned back to the rest of the group. "Do not relax yet my friends. Ha'derkaath will attack again and soon. He does not like to be thwarted." Her forehead wrinkled. "Quite the spoiled brat, that one." She sighed. "Well, I must be going. There are other matters I must attend to and quickly. Do not fear, I will return." She turned to Wufei and spoke in the language only they understood. Wufei bowed his head in reply. Then abruptly the woman vanished.

"Ahh." Fanr let out a sigh. "She is still as powerful as ever I see."

"Who exactly was she?" Duo asked.

Wufei looked at him. "Agnialla, Matriach of all dragons." He said quietly.

"Speaking of dragons, I never would've guessed you were one." Duo said, awe in his voice. "I've never seen a dragon before."

"I've had to disguise myself as human for quite a while now." Wufei said. "If I couldn't appear entirely human to different observers then the transformation would be a useless activity."

"Well, you certainly fooled me."

"Humans are easy to fool. They rely too much on appearance and outward senses to make their decisions about others." Wufei said matter-of-factly. "Though I do not disparage you or your kind. Humans have a stubbornness to persevere that others would do well to learn."

"Thanks, I think." Duo turned away, shaking his head.

Hilde hurried after him. "Don't worry about it." She said softly. "That from a dragon is a complement." Her brow wrinkled. "Besides, I don't think he's very old. At least in dragon years no older then you or I are in our ages."

Duo looked at her. "How old would that be?"

"Several thousand years old." Hilde looked at him seriously.

Duo stared at her. "How old are you?" He finally asked. "No, wait, don't tell me. I don't think I could really handle it right now."

Hilde touched him on the shoulder gently. "Don't worry. I've never seen a dragon before today."

"How do you know he's young then?"

Hilde shot him a sidelong look. "I may have never seen a dragon before but that doesn't mean I haven't been educated about my people's allies and friends. The war with Ha'derkaath has been long and wearisome struggle. There hasn't been much time to learn but I did so when I was able."

"I see." Duo looked about him. "Perhaps we should leave. This area is rather open and even though we are attempting to confront Ha'derkaath I would prefer some time to rest before we must fight again."

"You're right." Hilde looked over her shoulder and called something in Elvish to Zechs. He answered her briefly. Hilde looked up at Duo, her eyes sparkling. "Come on. Let's scout ahead for a place we can camp for the night."

Duo grinned back at her. "Lead the way fair maiden."

The two started walking.


	8. Reflections

Flame of Darkness  
By: Starlight – x1

Chapter 8: Reflections

Malak knelt before Ha'derkaath, trembling as he remembered the icy burning pain with part fear, part ecstatic longing. "My lord, I have done as you commanded. The Holder of Hope was hit with your black arrow. She is dead."

Ha'derkaath stared at Malak through narrowed eyes. "How do you know she's dead?" He asked, anger in his voice. "You sat next to her and watched her soul depart from her body, I suppose. Or maybe you felt her heart cease."

Malak pressed his face harder into the ground and said nothing.

"You fool," Ha'derkaath roared suddenly. "She's not dead." He leaned forward on his throne and glared down at Malak. "I would've known the instant she died. Instead she is alive. Can you not do anything I tell you to?"

"I'm sorry my lord." Malak's trembling had doubled. "I was not able to stay to watch the life drain from her body, a dragon appeared and I had to flee to report back to you."

"A dragon?" There was the tiniest hint of curiosity in Ha'derkaath's tone. "It has been a long while since a dragon has revealed itself." He tapped his lip thoughtfully as he looked down to where Malak still cringed before him. "Come here."

Malak crawled forward, his trembling increasing as he drew nearer the god of death and destruction. Casually Ha'derkaath reached down and grabbed the top of Malak's head. The death god's eyes half closed as he sifted through Malak's memories of the battle. When he finally found what he wanted he let out a long satisfied sigh and dropped Malak. "Finally," He drew out the word, sleek satisfaction and greed in his voice. "I have located it. At last I shall possess the key of Justice."

Malak lay crumpled on the floor; drool spilling from one corner of his mouth, his body shaking uncontrollably. Ha'derkaath stared down at him contemplatively. "You do live to serve me don't you Malak?"

Malak made a grunting noise and nodded his head feebly.

"Oh, stop that. It's revolting." Ha'derkaath said. He touched Malak briefly and his shaking stopped. Malak sat up and wiped his face with his sleeve, his body still trembling slightly.

"What do you wish me to do now, my lord?"

Ha'derkaath looked critically down at him. "Nothing for now. Consider yourself lucky that you brought me such propitious news. My patience with your lack of ability has nearly reached its limit. Fail again and you shall find yourself inhabiting a hell I shall prepare specially for you."

"Yes my lord." Malak limped painfully from the room. His entire body ached with a pain that slowly dissipated. He reached his quarters gratefully and sank down on his bed. He no longer needed sleep but enjoyed the luxury of a soft mattress. Lying down he waited for his body to finish recuperating. He closed his eyes recreating the battle scene in his memory. It was sketchy at best. Ha'derkaath's casual sifting of his memories had seemingly erased some of them. He remembered the dragon well enough. A silver scaled beast whose very presence had struck fear into his heart. Superimposed over even that image was a cool eyed courtesan of the War Goddess, Askar. Malak ran a tongue over dried lips. His obsession had not waned with his transformation into an undead mage.

True, his physical desire was no longer present, but the need to dominate her remained. A dry chuckle worked its way out of his throat. He would win their battle of wills. He smiled as he remembered the anger that had blazed in her face as she had cut her way towards him. Such a passionate woman although she hid it beneath a veil of cold contempt. She would be his.

000000

Relena walked along quietly. She shaded her eyes with her right hand and peered up into the sky. The hawk still drifted lazily above them. "It seems we've attracted someone's notice."

Zechs paused long enough to let his own gaze drift upwards. "So it would seem."

"It's been following us for quite some time." Heero said.

"I know." Zechs continued moving forward. "But we haven't been bothered by its presence so I was just ignoring it."

"That bird is one of the Watcher's." Wufei spoke up suddenly. "It will observe our actions and report them to the Watcher."

"The Watcher? I though that was just a story." Duo sounded puzzled.

Hilde laughed softly. "Most stories told are based on some form of reality or another."

"Don't worry about it Duo." Relena hastened to assure him. "The Watcher had become quite a legend among the elves as well."

"What about the dragons?" Duo looked curiously at the Wufei.

"Dragons have long memories." Wufei paused, a slight smile on his face. "Besides, I do not think the Matriarch would ever let us forget one she considered a friend."

"Friend! How can you be a friend with the Watcher? That'd almost be like having a god as your friend." Duo was incredulous.

"Who is to say there haven't been mortals who have been called friends of the gods?" Heero asked.

"It hardly seems possible." Duo insisted.

"Much seems impossible that really isn't." Fanr said softly.

"You would do well to remember that Duo. Especially since our group seems determined to take on one of those things that seems impossible." Hilde said blandly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Isn't the accosting of a death and destruction god generally looked upon as crazy, suicidal and impossible?" Hilde looked at Duo closely.

"I suppose you could say that." Duo shrugged. "Well, if I can get used to a talking sword I guess I can accept the Watcher being real and having the matriarch of all the dragons as their nearest and dearest friend."

Hilde shook her head despairingly and turned away.

Relena looked over at Heero a delighted smile spreading across her face. "You want to laugh. I can tell!"

Heero looked at her, his face as impassive as always. "Hm."

Relena's smile widened but she continued walking without saying anything more.

The silence was next broken by Dorothy. "So, where exactly are we going?"

"To the ruins of a temple originally dedicated to the worship of Ha'derkaath." Fanr answered. "Hopefully we will find him there."

"And if we don't?" Duo ventured the question.

"Then my young friend, we pray that the gods grant us mercy."

000000

They traveled all day unmolested by Ha'derkaath's minions. As darkness began to fall over the land they found a campsite and settled in for the night.

Relena watched Heero slip away from the group. She waited a short time before following him. She found him sitting cross-legged on the ground, his staff balanced on his lap. "What do you need?" He didn't look up.

Relena sank gracefully down beside him. "I just want to know why you avoid me. I do not know why the gods placed this bonding on us, but it would be the utmost foolishness to not use what we have been granted to fight Ha'derkaath." She broke off. That wasn't what she had wanted to say at all. Taking a deep breath she began again, her fingers closing into nervous fists, gripping the fabric of her skirt tightly. "You shut yourself off from me and I feel only half there. You helped me once. Please allow me to help you now." She stared down at her hands. The silence stretched out between them for a long moment.

"You glow."

Relena looked up, startled. "What?"

"Whenever I look at you, it's almost as if there's a light hidden inside of you." Heero turned his head, looking away from her. "You glow."

_Afraid, he was afraid of her._ Relena felt a sudden shock._ No, not afraid of her. He was afraid of himself._ She looked at him tenderly. Didn't he know? Hidden deep inside of himself he had untapped wells of strength. "Heero," she began. "There was a reason we were bonded. I am not afraid of what will happen, you need not be afraid for me either."

Warm flesh touched her face and she gave a startled jerk, looking up to see Heero watching her intently now. Her breath caught in her throat and she sat very still as his fingers moved from her cheek to trace the outline of one ear and the down along her jaw line until his hand cupped her chin tilting her face upwards. She stared unblinking into his eyes.

"I shut myself off from you because you were, are," he corrected himself, "so different from anything I've ever known." Abruptly he released her and sat back.

Relena had to take a moment to compose herself. His touch had ignited a fire within her that she didn't understand. "So, what should we do?" Her voice sounded slightly shaky.

"Ha'derkaath is afraid of you." Heero replied. "We must be able to use that against him somehow. The only question is how."

000000

Duo sat rubbing a cloth over the blade of his sword. So much had happened. Unexpected and amazingly impossible things. It was almost a relief to turn his attention to something as ordinary and mundane as caring for his sword. Not that it was a regular sword mind you. No, Song of the Warrior was definitely not an ordinary weapon. It talked and could even manage a ghostly projection of itself in places with great magic. Duo sighed without realizing it.

"What's the matter?" The question was soft.

Duo looked over at Hilde, her face softened by the mix of firelight and shadow. "Nothing, I'm just feeling very ordinary and small right now."

"I feel that way every time I look up at the stars." Hilde confessed.

"Hmm." Duo spared a glance upward. "I guess the stars could do that to anyone they chose." He continued rubbing the cloth over his sword. "Do you think we'll find Ha'derkaath tomorrow?"

"I don't know. Part of me hopes we do. I'm so tired of running and hiding. I'd rather fight and get it over with. But another part of me hopes we don't." Hilde hugged herself and shivered.

Duo balanced his sword on his knees before silently draping his cloak over her shoulders.

Hilde gripped the edges of the garment tightly. She wasn't cold but the feel of the rough wool was comforting to her fingers. Lowering her head she caught the faintest scent of wood smoke mingling with the smell that was uniquely Duo's. "Are you afraid?" Her voice was small. She watched as he gave a final swipe to his sword before slipping it carefully home to its sheath.

"A little." Duo responded quietly. He drew his knees up to his chest and tilted his head back to stare up at the stars. "But you know, I've come to the opinion that fear isn't something to be ashamed of. Everyone's afraid at some point. The thing is, always making sure you don't allow your fear to paralyze you and keep you from doing what you have to."

"I know that." Hilde gripped the cloak tighter.

"Come on over here." Duo patted the ground next to him.

Hilde scooted over and leaned her head against his shoulder. They sat together in silence for a while. "Would you mind if I told you that I like you a lot?" Hilde asked quietly.

"Nah," Duo grinned. "Not if you don't mind me saying I like you a lot too."

"Mmmm, no, I don't mind at all." Hilde stifled a yawn. The warmth of the cloak and Duo's presence had combined to make her extremely sleepy.

"Good." Duo slid an arm across her shoulders and tucked her closer to his side. "Sleep well Hilde."

0000000

Dorothy stood a short distance from the group; with them and yet, not part of them. Her internal clock, attuned to the temple's daily schedule told her that it was time for the evening dance. In the temple or away on an errand of revenge she had sworn to honor her goddess. With that thought in mind Dorothy drew her sword and began her dance, her mind filling in the music, her body falling easily into the graceful movement. Only after she finished did she become aware that someone had been watching.

"Beautifully done young one. You show excellent control over body and soul." Fanr stepped forward. "I have been honored to observe Askar's dance of swords several times in my life. But never have I seen one executed with such passion of spirit."

Dorothy gave a brief nod in acknowledgement of his praise and wiped at her sweaty face with one hand.

"Why do you travel with us?"

Dorothy paused at the question. "I have only one reason. To fulfill my blood right and the oath I swore upon the death of my bond sister."

Fanr gave a nod. "I see. Tis a heavy burden you have taken upon yourself. I pray that it will be lightened soon."

000000

Sally sat, fingers idly stroking over the grass. Life, it held such a delicate balance in this world. She gave a sigh and pulled her hand back to her lap.

"So, you are a Life Caller."

Sally looked up and saw Wufei leaning against a tree. "Yes, I am, and you are the guardian of Justice are you not?"

"I am." He gave a curt nod.

"And you're coming with us to fight Ha'derkaath." She reached up and tucked a strand of blond hair behind one ear. "Aren't you afraid he'll be able to take the key of Justice from you?"

"No." The answer was firm. "The only way he could get it would be to kill me and that's not going to happen." There was assurance in his voice.

"Hmm." Sally went back to running her fingers over the grass. "I wish I could have your confidence." She said softly. "But I've felt life slip away too many times. It is a fragile balance."

"But you have the will to tip the balance." His answer startled her. "So do I. Dragons do not worship or revere any of the gods. They cannot interfere with us as much as they would desire."

"But they can kill you. Weren't many of your clans almost wiped out during the fight to preserve the key of Justice?"

"Yes." There was pain in Wufei's voice. "But they were only protecting it. I am its guardian. There is a difference."

"How so?"

Wufei paused and then gave a slight smile. "It's not something easily explainable, but trust me when I say there just is."

000000

The night was still and quiet. Noin stood in the shadows keeping watch. She gave a tiny whisper of a sigh.

"What troubles you?" A hand rested lightly on her shoulder.

"Zechs." Noin felt the immediate calm that accompanied her lifemate.

"You're thinking that we may not come back alive from this venture." Zechs said.

Noin turned away from him slightly. "Yes. We gave our word we would protect Relena with our lives. But we're going up against a god. The likelihood we will survive is very slim."

"Since when have stacked odds bothered you? You know I will never leave you." Zechs pulled her close. "Whatever happens we will be together forever."

"As long as I can see the sky and know that you are with me then I am content." Noin smiled.

"But just so you know, I'm not planning on dying just yet." Zechs looked up at the stars. "There're too many things I still want to accomplish."

"Mmm." Noin tilted her head back as she too stared up at the sky. "Promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me, after we are finally done fighting that you'll take me back to Eleanon."

"I promise."

000000

Trowa stood outside his cave. The air was still as if the entire earth held its breath in anticipation. Everything was waiting to see how the upcoming battle would resolve itself and who would walk away victorious. "Even the gods watch with bated breath." Trowa gave a half amused laugh.

He held out a hand and watched as a sparrow landed on his palm. The tiny bird cocked its head to one side and let out a chirp as it regarded Trowa with one black eye.

Trowa lifted the bird until it was level with his face. "So, what's your message little one?"

The sparrow let out a series of chirps. Trowa gave a nod. "Thank you." He said gravely. He watched as the sparrow flew away. "Perhaps I will go observe what happens personally."


	9. Battleground

Flame of Darkness  
By: Starlight-x

Chapter 9: Battleground

"So, this is where we're supposed to go?" Duo stared up at the ruins of a temple. He took a step nearer and poked with a stick at some greenery that had spread over broken down rubble. "Doesn't look like anybody's been here for a while."

"You're wrong." Heero spoke quietly. "Something's still here."

"You sure about that?" Duo asked.

"Yes," Relena gave a slight shudder. "I can sense it too."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Duo tossed the stick away. "Let's go investigate."

They made their way into the temple. It was dark; an air of uneasiness seemed to settle over them. Piles of rubble littered the cracked flagstones of the floor along with dark stains. At the furthest end of the temple was a carving of the god.

"What a temple. Who'd ever want to come here to worship anybody?" Duo muttered.

Hilde looked up. Part of the roof had fallen, leaving a view to the bright blue sky overhead. She saw the hawk circling. "Well, we still have our very own observer."

"Relena?" Zechs looked carefully at his sister who was frozen, staring at the statue of the god. "Are you all right sister?"

"He's here." Relena whispered. "Can't you feel him?" She continued staring at the statue.

"Where?" Duo looked around, wishing again he had his sensitivity back again. _Patience._ Quatre's voice echoed in his mind.

"So you are the ones determined to defy me. What an unseemly group you are."

Everyone stared as the statue rose from it's sitting position to tower over them. It gave an amused chuckle that only managed to sound sinister. "Yes, I am Ha'derkaath." He moved forward into the shaft of sunlight that streamed through the hole in the roof. "Finally we all meet face to face." He looked over all of them, his gaze lingering first on Relena. "You, little elf, have caused me much frustration."

Heero could sense Relena trembling and stepped closer to her, glaring defiantly at the death god.

Ha'derkaath turned his attention toward Heero. "You, a mere human, think to stand against me?"

Heero didn't reply. His stubborn silence seemed to irritate the god. "You humans, so easy to manipulate. Now you're allowing yourself to be controlled by an elf."

"I choose my own path." Duo said firmly. "And as for Heero, he's never done a thing he doesn't want to in his life."

"You're all fools to come here. What did you think you could do? You will all die as easily as this." Ha'derkaath lifted one hand and the hawk that circled overhead began to fall from the sky.

"NO!" Hilde gasped.

"Fool." Wufei said. "That bird was one of the Watcher's."

"Another irritant in my side." Ha'derkaath said dismissively.

"You were never given permission to touch one of mine."

Everyone turned at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. Behind them stood a tall man, his face cast in shadow. In his arms he cradled a hawk.

"You." Ha'derkaath accused.

"Yes, me." The man took a step closer. "You should count yourself extremely fortunate that you couldn't harm her," He glanced down at the hawk in his arms. "Otherwise even your self imposed godhood wouldn't have saved you."

"Self imposed?" Ha'derkaath seemed stunned. His voice filled the temple with the sound of indignation. "You arrogant wretch."

"You've forgotten." The man shook his head slowly. "How convenient for you."

"Who is that?" Duo asked, watching the god and stranger.

"I am not certain, but I do believe he is the Watcher." Wufei replied.

"You don't know for sure?"

Wufei gave Duo a sidelong glance. "Of course not. I've never personally seen him. Only the Matriarch ever goes to see him and he rarely comes to physically watch anything. We should consider the fact that he is here a great honor."

"What do you mean I've forgotten?" Ha'derkaath's enraged roar drew their attention.

"Simply this." The Watcher turned his attention to the patch of blue sky visible through the hole in the roof. "You are not really a god. Well, you're as much a god as a self made one can be."

"Self made? You…."

The Watcher whirled on Ha'derkaath and for a moment the entire room seemed to lighten. "I am the Watcher." He said in a soft voice. "I look, observe and see. I've done it for many years before you existed and I'll do it long after you are gone. Do not even think to call me a liar." Then the room darkened once again. He smoothed the hawk's feathers and seemed to melt back into shadows.

Ha'derkaath stared after him before he finally seemed to remember the small group that stood and stared at him. He turned his attention back to Relena. "My little Holder of Hope." His voice was a dark caress. "You_ have_ caused me such trouble."

"I've come for the Key of Truth that you stole." Relena responded clearly.

"Have you?" Ha'derkaath said easily. "Look around you little elf. Do you see the key anywhere around here? No." He turned his attention toward Wufei. "And the keeper of Justice. I welcome you most heartily. I have wanted to possess your key for too long and you have been gracious enough to bring it to me.

"You deceive yourself Ha'derkaath." Wufei stood ramrod straight. "Justice has come to you but not to allow you to possess it. No, Justice has come to annihilate you."

"You think to kill me?" Ha'derkaath laughed. "Me, who slew dozens of your kin when they tried to resist me?"

"For that reason Justice has come." Wufei's eyes had begun to turn an alarming shade of silver.

Ha'derkaath laughed again. "You would dare to fight me when I have in my possession the Key of Truth?"

"Truth can not be changed." Relena took a step forward. "It matters not how you try to twist it or cover it up. Truth is. The Key of Truth does not define truth, it only helps illuminate it."

Ha'derkaath ignored her. "I suppose it is time to begin." He spoke a long string of harsh sounding words. The group was transported out of the temple. They found themselves on a wide open space. Overhead the sky was overcast lit only by an occasional flash of red lightening. Surrounding them on all sides was an army of undead.

"He's not fooling around is he?" Duo muttered and drew Song of the Warrior.

Wufei said nothing. One minute his human form was there, the next a silver dragon had taken it's place.

"Ah, Keeper of Justice, you finally show your true form." Ha'derkaath spoke almost gleefully.

"Not Keeper, Guardian." Wufei spread his wings, managing to look even more menacing then he already did.

After several failed attempts at preliminary spell casting Heero gave up. He could sense Relena standing next to him trembling. Her fear reached him through their bond. His left hand holding his staff firmly he reached back with his right and grabbed for her. He got hold of her arm and dragged her closer to him. "It's all wrong here." He heard her murmur.

"Concentrate." He growled at her. "Think of something and only that. You're distracting me."

"Sorry." She breathed. After a moment her unrest settled and Heero found himself able to concentrate as well.

"Now," He continued. "Stay close to me." He looked around at the monsters that surrounded them. "We're soon going to be involved in the fight of our lives."

Nothing happened. The monsters stood frozen as if waiting for a signal while Ha'derkaath and Wufei were locked in a staring match.

Duo fidgeted from one foot to the other. This was frustrating. It was as if they were all in a stalemate.

"Malak!" The cry startled everyone. Dorothy had finally caught sight of the single person she'd been pursuing for so long and now rushed towards him, blade drawn. As if her cry had been the signal everyone seemed to explode into action.

Duo now found himself frantically fighting for his life against a tide of undead. He risked a couple of glances around and saw Noin and Zechs fighting in perfect harmony. Heero had Relena practically glued to his side while he quick cast one spell after another. Relena's eyes were closed and she appeared to be concentrating very hard on something.

Next he saw Hilde, she was whirling with her twin swords made out of fire. She caught his gaze and winked at him before turning back to her fight.

_Keep in control._ Quatre's voice echoed in his head. _Make your emotions work for you not against you._

"I know that already. That was one of the first lessons you pounded into my head." Duo grumbled from between gritted teeth. He noticed that everyone, including the undead seemed to shy away from where Wufei and Ha'derkaath fought. The dark god seemed to be concentrating on attacking Wufei's chest while the dragon breathed silver fire at him and cast powerful spells.

More undead distracted him.

00000

Dorothy fought her way toward Malak, not caring who or what was in her way. Her pale blue eyes burned with a fierce light. He noticed her coming and gave a chilly smile.

"At last. We meet again Courtesan."

"Your death has come." Dorothy lifted her sword. "I carry your bane."

"We shall see." Malak sneered. "Perhaps I carry yours."

_Askar guide me._ Dorothy attacked. The fight seemed to be a stalemate at first. Every single blow Dorothy rained on him, Malak countered. Likewise his attacks on her were useless.

"Well, it would appear as if we are evenly matched." Malak seemed relaxed.

"No, I will win. You will die." Dorothy spoke through gritted teeth.

"We shall see." Malak said again.

_Cala_. Dorothy swung her sword with the fury born of grief. Again Malak easily parried each of her blows. Suddenly an unearthly howl filled the air distracting him slightly. Dorothy saw her opportunity and took it. Her sword stabbed him through the chest. Malak stared down for a moment before he let out a cry of pain. Dorothy pulled her sword free and he staggered back. She noticed almost absently that there was no blood; instead the flesh around his wound had taken on a blackened, almost burned appearance. She swung again. Each time she did another wound appeared on his body. Malak kept staggering backwards until he stumbled and sank to his knees. He looked up at her with eyes devoid of anything and grinned. "This is for Cala, you bastard." She whispered and cut off his head.

00000

The howl startled Relena. She opened her eyes, breaking off her concentration and looked around. Her gaze fell on Ha'derkaath. He looked to be grabbing something that glowed in the center of Wufei's chest. The dragon was strangely silent as he fought back. Ha'derkaath was the source of the unearthly howling.

Suddenly Duo rushed past. As he neared the two locked together in combat he swung his sword. As Song of the Warrior connected with Ha'derkaath's leg it shattered. There was a bright flash of light and Duo stumbled back. Where he'd originally stood was a fair haired man. For a moment he stood looking around before he turned back to Wufei and Ha'derkaath. "At last." There was relief in his voice. "At last."

Ha'derkaath stopped his howling and released Wufei. The dragon took a couple steps back and shook his head from side to side as if clearing cobwebs from his mind. Ha'derkaath stared down at the blonde-haired man. "You!"

"Yes, it is I." There was sadness in the voice. "It is time Ha'derkaath. No more." Then he began to sing.

'

'

'

'

A/N: Uh, this is the shortest chapter I've written for this story. I apologize if the length disappoints some but the stopping point was too perfect. Next chapter should be the last unless I decide to add an epilogue. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the read.


	10. Clear Skies

Flame of Darkness  
Chapter 10: Clear Skies  
By: Starlight – x

Everyone stopped to listen. The song wound around everything, seeming to echo even in the wide, open space. The army of undead slowed and stopped pressing forward. Quatre stood in front of Ha'derkaath, a spot of bright light in front of Ha'derkaath's darkness. The pseudo death god clamped his hands over his ears. "Stop, stop, STOP."

Quatre did, looking sadly at the god as he did so. "Have you truly forgotten all that was beautiful and worthwhile about life?"

Ha'derkaath didn't reply.

"So you are irredeemable." Quatre closed his eyes and sighed. "Forgive me, but I had to try." Quatre began to sing again. This time his song was different.

"Nooo!' Ha'derkaath had pulled his hands away from his ears. "I will not be beaten so easily." He pointed at Quatre and grated out a spell. Blackness shot from his fingertips and slammed squarely into the singer's chest, knocking him down. Quatre's song faltered as he struggled for breath, but continued. "SHUT UP." Ha'derkaath released another bolt and the song ceased. A triumphant grin began to spread over his face. "I cannot be beaten. I am a god." He looked about him. "Do you hear me Watcher? I AM A GOD!"

"Are you now?"

Ha'derkaath turned at the question and saw Wufei. The dragon stood, a glow surrounding him. "I believe what was spoken beforehand by the one who has seen." Wufei continued. "Now it is your turn to see. Behold, I have Justice, and you will die."

"So you think." Ha'derkaath fixed his gaze on the jewel in the center of Wufei's chest. "I will take the key for myself."

"Try it."

00000

Relena looked around her in surprise. As Quatre sang she could feel the power building in his song. What almost appeared to be small sparkles of light floated around their small group. Curious, Relena reached out a hand, cupping it underneath a sparkle, not quite touching it. She watched as the sparkle floated down, lightly resting on the skin of her palm for a moment before it vanished. Instantly she felt a jolt of power flood through her like a door had been opened. A door she'd never known existed before.

Heero had obviously felt it too, since he jerked around to face her. "What…?"

"I don't know." Relena stared down at her hands turning them over as she looked at first her palms and then the backs. She turned to look at him. "I know what to do." There was wonder in her voice. She held out her hands toward him.

For a moment Heero just stared down at her hands, but then he reached out with his own and grabbed hold of hers. Relena smiled up at him before she closed her eyes and began to softly form words. "Illusion of truth vanish. Truth, prevail."

Heero could feel the power of her magic begin to hang heavily all around them. Overhead light began to pierce the clouds, shooting down like spears. Everywhere the shafts of light landed undead shriveled and burned away into nothing.

Quatre rose from the ground and looked all around him. "It has begun now, and nothing can stop it."

"What has begun?" Duo moved to stand beside his former sword.

"The Holder of Hope cleanses the Key of Truth." Quatre said. "See how the clouds disappear?"

"Yeah." Duo turned to watch Relena. Still clutching Heero tightly by the hand she had begun moving toward Ha'derkaath.

Ha'derkaath noticed her approach as well. "Begone puny elf." He warned. "Lest you be destroyed. "

"Illusion." Relena said calmly. "Your power, your army, even your physical appearance is illusion." She cupped her hand underneath one of the remaining sparkles, brought it close to her face and blew softly.

Ha'derkaath twisted his face up into a look of contempt that faded as his appearance began to blur and then drift away as on a strong wind. "What have you done elf?"

"It is as I told you before. " Relena clutched at Heero for support, her voice strong even though her body trembled with exhaustion. "Truth is unchanging. You could only mask it for a time."

"But… why?" Ha'derkaath clutched his hands, trying to hold onto his essence as it dissipated, leaving him a wrinkled old man standing in front of them all.

"Remember who you were?" Quatre moved forward. "Remember Hallel?"

Ha'derkaath looked at Quatre. "Hallel died a long time ago." He said finally. "I am Ha'derkaath." He pulled something out from beneath his tunic and clutched it in both hands.

Relena gasped. "The Key of Truth."

It was too late. In a rush Ha'derkaath's form was restored and he let out a laugh. "If I am to die, it shall be as Ha'derkaath and no one else." He took a deep breath. "Be warned, I shall not die easily."

Wufei lunged and the fight began again.

"A sword." Duo looked around. "I need a sword."

"You can't." Hilde grabbed his arm. "They'll tear you apart." She nodded to where Ha'derkaath and Wufei fought.

"You don't understand," Duo looked down at her, impatiently shaking her off. "Ha'derkaath's power level is rising fast. He's gaining…. more…. power…." His voice trailed off as he realized what he'd said.

"You can sense it?" Duo still stared at the two locked in combat so Hilde cupped his face with both her hands and drew his attention back to her.

"I can." Duo seemed dazed. His gaze drifted back toward the two fighting. "We need to help him." He said, regaining his urgency.

"No, you don't" A familiar voice spoke up.

"Why not?" Duo whirled around to glare at Agnialla.

The Matriarch seemed unperturbed by his animosity. "Look and tell me if my grandson needs any help." Agnialla gestured at Wufei.

Duo looked back at the silver dragon and sucked in a breath of air. "His power level is rising too."

"Indeed." Agnialla seemed almost amused.

Wufei's entire body was glowing whiter. As Duo stared it seemed as though small cracks had appeared all over the dragon's body.

"What's happening to him?" Sally asked.

"He's transforming." Agnialla smiled.

"Transforming?" Duo glanced at her.

"Ah, I see." Fanr came to stand beside his daughter. "He is becoming a platinum dragon."

"You are correct." Agnialla didn't take her gaze off her grandson. "He is one of the few silvers that can actually manage it, but it requires a great deal of goading. A great deal…" She allowed her voice to trail off and a faraway look appeared in her eyes.

The rest of the group gathered to watch. There was the sound as of glass breaking and the glow from Wufei intensified before fading away to nothing.

"It is done." Agnialla walked forward a few steps and stopped. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and then spoke, shouting something to Wufei.

In response Wufei turned on Ha'derkaath in a fury.

"What'd she say?" Duo wondered.

"She said that it was time for Justice." Quatre answered him.

"Shouldn't we help him?"

"You can if you want, but I'm not getting in the middle of that." Zechs spoke up. "I'm not a coward, but I'm not stupid either. That dragon's in a battle rage."

"Do not worry human," Agnialla spoke up. "He will not lose."

"Great, I think I'll rest then." Duo sat down abruptly.

"You okay?" Hilde crouched down next to him.

"Just really tired for some reason." Duo stared at Wufei and Ha'derkaath.

"He's winning."

Duo glanced up and watched as Heero lowered Relena to the ground next to him. The elfin princess stared with intensity in her eyes at the battle in front of them. Heero remained standing but Duo noticed the white knuckled grip he kept on his staff. He shook his head silently at his friend's persistent stubbornness.

Suddenly Ha'derkaath let out a cry and the remainder of the clouds faded away along with his form. Wufei's head swung to face the small group and growl rumbled through him. Agnialla began to walk toward him, speaking calmly. Slowly the anger in Wufei's eyes died away and he once again took on his human aspect. Agnialla reached him and spoke quietly. He nodded once and then sagged. Agnialla caught him.

"Is he all right?" Dorothy spoke for the first time since her defeat of Malak.

"He is fine, he's just sleeping." Trowa seemed to appear in their midst, the hawk now perched on his shoulder. "The transformation process takes a lot of energy and to go immediately into a battle rage would've definitely depleted all of his reserves of power."

"I slept for a long time after my own transformation." Agnialla came up and bowed slightly to Trowa. "Many thanks my friend."

"Go in peace Matriarch." Trowa returned.

Agnialla nodded and walked away. Everyone watched as she assumed her dragon form. "Finally," She said, satisfaction in her voice. "I can fly again." With that she rose, carrying her grandson and flew away.

"The Key of Truth." Relena grabbed hold of Heero, using him to pull herself to her feet.

"Relena." Heero steadied her.

"I've got it." Noin approached and offered what appeared to be a dirt encrusted medallion. Relena took it and murmured something softly, blew on the medallion and wiped the dirt away with her hand.

"What's that?" Duo strained to see better. There was a flash of sunlight off the surface of the medallion. "A mirror?"

"Yes." Relena turned the Key of Truth so he was able to see that it. Afterwards she slipped the chain over her head, letting the Key rest around her neck.

"Quatre!"

Everyone turned to see an auburn haired girl embrace the former sword.

"Catherine," Quatre smiled at the enthusiastic greeting.

"You're back to normal again." Catherine pulled back slightly. "I can hardly believe it! Are you all right?"

Quatre nodded. "I'm fine, I can hardly believe it's over now." He turned to look to where Ha'derkaath had stood.

"It was his time to fall." Trowa spoke up. "He could not deny the consequences of his actions forever."

"So who exactly was he?" Dorothy came close. "You said he wasn't a god," She directed her question at Trowa. "Who exactly was he?"

"He was a mortal." Trowa replied.

"He was a man who reached for the stars out of need." Quatre interrupted. "But after he claimed them he became insatiable." He sighed and looked at Trowa.

"He had a legitimate reason for his search for power, but after he had obtained a portion of what he sought he became greedy and gathered power for the sake of having power." Trowa continued. "He corrupted himself."

"I see." Dorothy nodded once and then turned away.

"Where do you go Courtesan?" Fanr asked.

Dorothy paused. "I have fulfilled my oath to my blood sister. Cala's soul can now rest in peace. It is time I returned to the temple of Askar." She took a deep breath and continued quietly. "It will be good to dance again with the rest of my sisters."

"Safe journey to you." Fanr said gently.

Dorothy nodded and left.

Duo had been staring at Quatre. "I understand about Ha'derkaath, but it seems like you have quite a story to tell also."

"Yes, I suppose I do." Quatre looked thoughtful. "I was a friend of Hallel, as Ha'derkaath was originally known. I knew about his quest for power, I even helped him. But then he became obsessed with the power itself. Nothing I said would persuade him to stop. He achieved a type of immortality, setting himself up as a god. I could do nothing to prevent him so I went searching for the other gods."

"Did you find them?" Duo asked interestedly. He sat forward, his elbows resting on his knees, chin in his hands.

"No." Quatre sent a quick look toward Trowa. "But I did find the Watcher and Catherine. They, or rather I should say Catherine, introduced me to one who could help me. I was given the option of being able to stop my friend. But I was a mortal, the only way I could live long enough was to be bound within an object." He turned away from them all, staring off into endless blue sky. "I made my choice and became Song of the Warrior for a season. When I was not being used I slept. Catherine met with me whenever I was awake as she came into her own power not long after I was bound."

"Her own power?" Hilde looked at Catherine.

"Don't you recognize me?" Catherine smiled and shifted briefly into a hawk, then into her original form. "I am the Watcher's eyes."

"You're the hawk who was following us." Hilde grinned suddenly.

"Yes I was." Catherine returned the elf girl's smile.

"I have witnessed all I needed to." Trowa spoke up suddenly. "You have all done well." He turned to Quatre. "My friend, it is good to see you restored."

"It has been an honor to have met you." Relena spoke from her seat on the grass.

Trowa allowed an enigmatic smile to cross his face. "You will make the next span of time fascinating." He let his gaze drift over the entire group. "I will be most interested to see how you spend the rest of your days." He looked at each one of them again, nodded to Quatre and shimmered out of existence.

"I have to go too." Catherine looked at Quatre. "Don't be too long in visiting us."

"I won't." Quatre promised. Catherine flashed another dazzling smile, transformed and flew away.

Sally approached Duo. "You said you had your powers back. Do you mind if I…?"

"No, go ahead."

Sally touched Duo carefully. After a moment she sat back. "I don't know how or why but your powers are definitely back. Nothing seems wrong with you now."

"I'm just glad they're back." Duo shrugged. "Hey," He turned to Heero and Relena. "What about that lifebond between you two?"

"It's still here." Heero said shortly.

"I don't understand." Duo frowned. "Ha'derkaath is gone. The threat is over. Why don't the gods dissolve the life…"

"They didn't create the lifebond." Heero interrupted him.

There was silence as everyone turned to stared at the mage.

"Wh-what?" Relena finally spoke. "What do you mean?"

"If the gods didn't create the lifebond, who did?" Zechs demanded.

Heero was silent for a moment. "She did." He pointed at Relena.

Duo was the first to speak. "I don't get it." He shook his head. "How could she create the lifebond? She wasn't even aware of it."

"That's because it wasn't consciously done." Heero shifted his weight before finally sitting down. "It happened the very first time we met." He glanced at Relena. "When our magic's met somehow the lifebond was formed."

"How can you be sure?" Noin asked.

"I've been thinking back to when I first felt the lifebond. There was such a strong sense of Relena that I didn't realize at first that it was encompassing the lifebond not just flowing through the lifebond."

"I never realized…" Relena began, sounding stunned.

"Like I said, it wasn't intentionally done." Heero closed his eyes, apparently done discussing the subject. Unfortunately no one else seemed ready to let it close.

"If she made it," Hilde glanced at Relena. "Maybe she can undo it?"

"I don't know how." Relena protested. "I didn't even know I created it."

"Couldn't Fanr show you how to break it?" Duo asked.

All eyes turned to the healer. He reached up and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I might." He said slowly.

"Yes, it couldn't hurt anything." Sally agreed. She reached out and touched her father's hand.

"Very well." Fanr moved over next to Relena and held out his hand. "My lady."

Relena looked at Heero who stared back impassively before tentatively placing her hand in Fanr's.

"Close your eyes Princess and I'll show you how to sever a lifebond." Fanr said in a soothing tone.

Relena seemed uncertain. "I don't know…" She cast another look toward Heero.

"Don't bother Healer." Heero finally said. "Now, not even she could break the lifebond between us."

Fanr raised an eyebrow. "You're sure?"

"Yes," Relena pulled her hand back. "He's right." Her voice trembled slightly and she steadied it as she continued. "I don't know what happened but it almost feels like the lifebond has taken on a life of it's own." She reached up to clutch the Key of Truth as she stared down at the ground.

Fanr stared at both of them before clearing his throat and reaching out cautiously. "Allow me?"

"Go ahead." Relena gave a whispered consent.

It didn't take Fanr long to realize that the bonded couple were correct in their beliefs. He sat back and shook his head. "Never in my life have I ever come across something as unusual as the thread connecting both of you." He smiled then and rose. "There is nothing more I can do here." He turned to face the wide open space around them. "But there is always work for a healer somewhere, doubly so for a Life Caller." He smiled fondly at his daughter.

Sally rose to stand next to him, serenity in her face. "Yes." She agreed.

For a moment silence descended on the entire group. Finally Relena lifted her head, staring up at the sky. "Such a beautiful blue." She murmured. A smile eased its way over her face. "It's over now." She looked around, catching the gaze of each of group. "It's over."

'

'

'

'

A/N: Sorry about how long it took to get this chapter out. I'm not exaggerating when I say this was the most difficult chapter I had to write for this story. There was never any "Inspiration." Instead I wrote this struggling with each sentence and word. I hope you all enjoy it. There will be an epilogue which should be done soon, so hang on just a little bit longer. I want to thank all the readers and reviewers who stuck by me for this entire story. A special big thank you to Redlion2. Girl, your reviews helped more then you can ever know. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. To all the rest of you, thanks. It's always nice to know my writing is appreciated by someone.


	11. Epilogue

Flame of Darkness  
Epilogue  
By: Starlight – x

Eleanon was as beautiful and peaceful as it had been the last time they'd visited it. Relena walked through a meadow, pausing at times to absently finger one of the flowers that bloomed there. Her unvoiced hope to once again meet the unicorn guardian of Eleanon had not been granted. Instead she wandered aimlessly.

Zechs and Noin had once again disappeared. Relena had seen the weariness in both her brother and his lifemate. The tranquility of Eleanon was just right to restore them both. They had been fighting to protect her for so long.

Hilde and Duo seemed to have come to some sort of silent understanding. Both gravitated towards each other's company as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Their laughter filled the air on most days.

Relena sighed. She and Heero seemed to have reverted to the uncomfortable first days of their lifebond. She was no longer sure of how to act around him now that she knew she was responsible for their binding in the first place. She thought back wistfully to their one uninhibited sharing. The only time he'd been completely open with her. She had understood and come to love him. But now she was afraid. Was he angry with her for forcing this on him? Her emotions were a jumbled mess and she didn't know what to do. So she walked.

She found herself wandering back to the spot where she'd met the unicorn. No matter how many times she visited it was always devoid of other occupants besides birds and other small animals. This time she saw a familiar figure sitting cross-legged on the ground. She paused, her heart leaping in both fear and unexplainable longing. Her mind urged her to leave but her legs were frozen still. He was working on his staff again. She was mesmerized by the steady motions his hands made up and down the length of the staff.

Relena stood there for days, hours, seconds, minutes… She couldn't tell how long it was before Heero raised his head and turned to face her. She found herself captured by his fathomless prussian blue gaze. He lifted an eyebrow. "Yes?"

His voice broke the spell over her. Relena felt the seal over her worries disappear, forced aside by a question that had been haunting her. "Do you hate me?"

Heero seemed slightly startled, blinking at her question. Relena continued hastily. "I was responsible for the lifebond. I didn't do it purposefully, but still I forced you into something without giving you a choice." She dropped her gaze, unable to look at him as she continued. "If I were you I would be upset. I don't blame you at all if you hate me. I'd break the bond if I could…" Even as she said the words she felt a deep sense of loss settling deep within her. She allowed her voice to trail off and closed her eyes.

Warm fingers touched her chin, raising her head. Relena's eyes flew open and she stared at Heero in surprise.

"Is that what's been bothering you?" He asked shortly. "The fact that this bond was forced on me without permission?"

"Yes," Relena tried to nod, but his hand was still cupping her chin.

"If I wanted out of this bond nothing would stand in my way. I would find some way to sever the bond between us without harm."

"You don't mind then?"

"It was an accident." Heero's eyes flashed impatience. "If anyone should feel upset about this bond it should be you. I'm the one with the shorter lifespan."

Relena blinked before his words sank in and then she laughed in relief and joy. "Do you think that matters to me?" She reached up to tentatively touch his face with her hand, stroking his cheek with her fingertips. "It doesn't matter." She repeated softly.

They stared into each other's eyes. Relena reached up with her other hand and cupped his face as she dropped her mental defenses, allowing all she was to flow through the bond. "I've never met anyone who makes me feel the way you do." She whispered.

Heero's eyes flashed for a moment before he too let down his own barriers. He leaned down close, his breath brushing her lips as he whispered her words back to her. "I've never met anyone who makes me feel like you do." Then he was kissing her. Relena's arms found their way around his neck as he pulled her close.

A short distance away a unicorn stood watching before turning and walking away.


End file.
